Harry Potter and the Creepypasta Family
by Spidey108
Summary: Harry was always the hero no matter what happened to him... But what if he became a killer instead? How would the Wizarding World react to a Harry Potter who became a Creepypasta? Find out as he makes his own legend. Rated T for now, will be M in the future. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a New Pasta

**Warning, this get's dark very quickly.**

** You have been warned.**

_**Chapter 01: Birth of a New Pasta**_

Freak.

Boy.

Good for nothing.

That was all he heard in his life.

Harry James Potter was a peculiar Nine Year Old with messy jet black hair that covered a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and he had emerald green eyes.

He wore a baggy sweatshirt, jeans and taped glasses.

For as long as he remembered he was called all those things and more.

Four-Eyes.

Brat.

Troublemaker.

Harry didn't know how he took it for nine years, but no more.

It all ended with one more name to his long list.

Murderer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry Potter was breathing heavily as his face was covered in blood and he held a bloodied fork with an eye on it as the body of a huge man was in front of him before he dropped the fork.

He was just now coming to terms with what he did.

The man he murdered was Vernon Dursley, his Uncle who worked at a company that sold drills called Grunnings.

Now Vernon always put up a facade to people that he was a man who did no wrong, when in reality he was a man who hated anything abnormal and ever since Harry could remember on being brought to the doorstep of the Dursley's, the man hated him.

There were times when he would lock Harry in the Cupboard under the stairs where he usually slept with the spiders, or with abuse that left bruises that Harry had to hide from people.

Tonight was an extremely bad night when Vernon came home drunk from a failed deal and decided to punish Harry, first by holding him in the air by his hair and shouting at him when he was eating Dinner.

Harry just wanted him to put him down, but after feeling a small tug in his stomach, Vernon was knocked backwards, dropping him on the table.

Scrambling to get away from his Uncle, Vernon was furthered angered by the display of 'freakishness' so he grabbed Harry who had his hands on a fork and brought him close to shout and reacting in fear, Harry plunged the fork in his eyes before feeling the tug again and this time when the man fell, there was a loud snap emitting from his neck.

'_I-I killed him._' Harry thought with wide eyes.

But he wasn't feeling any remorse.

... He wasn't feeling anything about this.

In fact he felt... Relieved.

Invigorated.

Harry began to chuckle as everything that happened to him in his life went through his mind.

All the punishments that he got.

The pain he received.

Physical pain from his 'family'.

Mental pain from not having friends.

This was the first time he actually felt like how he did.

The chuckle soon turn to full blown laughter as Harry lost it before he heard a car door and smiled.

That was his Aunt Petunia and his Cousin Dudley.

Perhaps he could have this feeling again.

Opening the cabinet, Harry saw the two sharp knives he always used for cutting up vegetables considering the Dursleys forced him to cook.

Grabbing them, Harry heard a scream and he knew that Vernon's body was found.

"Dudley we need to go." Petunia, a very skinny woman said in worried tone only to hear soft footsteps and Harry rounded the corner.

"Hello Auntie." Harry said giving a smile that actually scared her and the obese boy that tried to hide behind her, although he was too big to hide behind his skinny aunt, he was making a good effort. "Did you see my handiwork?"

"Y-You did that to Dad?!" Dudley asked in shock with a sick look on his face.

"How dare you!" Petunia said taking a step back in fear as Harry began walking closer. "We housed you, fed you, gave you your clothes and this is how you thank us-?"

"Thank you?!" Harry glared gripping the knife. "For what? The Beatings? The Taunting? The House Work you forced me to do while you laid about?"

With each word he spoke, cold filled the air as the lights he passed shattered with an unknown force.

"How about I show you how thankful I really am." Harry said before turning to Dudley. "You'll be next, cuz."

"Dudley, get out of here!" Petunia ordered as Dudley took off running, although with how big he was it looked more like waddling instead.

Looking at him moving, Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to get him until he dealt with his Aunt but there was a rush of wind and the door closed before the deadbolt went in. '_Well hello._' Harry's grin returned as he figured out he did that.

"M-Mum, the doors locked." Dudley wailed trying to open it.

Petunia barely had time to react as Harry ran forward stabbing the knife into her leg causing her to cry out in pain.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked with a laugh. "Don't you want to know how thankful I am?!"

With that he stabbed her other leg causing Petunia to fall over and he slit her throat as Dudley watched in horror.

Turning from Petunia to his cousin, Harry smiled. "Boo."

Dudley screamed and ran to the right into the living room.

Laughing, Harry cut him off by running through the Kitchen before Dudley could make it to the back door. "Remember when we used to play?" Harry asked as Dudley took off running again. "What was it called? Harry Hunting?"

Dudley was panicking as he tried to run up the stairs.

"Well how about we play some Dudley Hunting?" Harry asked walking after Dudley as the boy made it up the stairs. "You already have a head start."

Dudley made it to the bathroom where he locked the door and backed away as Harry's footsteps got closer.

The doorknob rattled as Harry chuckled. "Ah yes, the safe zone." Harry said with a shake of his head. "It always worked for me, so why not for you?"

It was a tense few minutes before Dudley didn't hear anything but then he heard something break on the door.

"There you go." Harry walked down the stairs where a liquid trail was leading from the front door to the bathroom where an Oil Lamp was in pieces as he pulled out a thing of matches that Vernon kept in his pocket for a fag. "And you thought you were safe in there."

Striking the match, Harry tossed it on the liquid as a fire quickly spread through out the house as the two bodies began to burn and after awhile, Harry could hear Dudley screaming in terror as he smelt the smoke.

With that done, Harry pocketed the matchsticks and he held the knives as he walked away from the now burning house.

"Oh that was fun." Harry said making it a block away when he heard screams of the neighbors at seeing the house.

But he had an empty feeling now.

Then Harry grinned.

Who cares because he was free now.

Giving a laugh, Harry left as a loud pop filled the air near Privet Drive showing an aged man in robes with a long silver beard heading towards the burning house.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well... This is the first time I wrote something twisted like this and I hope it wasn't too random with Harry going insane. I also hope it was believable with his accidental magic mixed in with it, but I hope you enjoyed it and tell me which Creepypasta you want Harry to meet first and how he meets them.**

** The Choices are these.**

** Ticci Toby.**

** Slenderman.**

** Clockwork.**

** Little Sally.**

** Ben Drowned.**

** One of those five will be the ones to introduce Harry to the world of Creepypasta's.**

** Oh and when I actually plan to have many of the Creepypasta's live in one place (Slender Mansion) and it'll be random as hell when I get to that point... I honestly have no plot for this.**

** ... Yet at least.**

** Alright Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

_**Chapter 02: The Test**_

Harry yawned as he sat on a swing in the park by himself near the evening.

It's been only two days since he killed the Dursleys and he paid enough attention to the gossip to know that no one suspects him, the nine year old to be the killer, only to be missing and presumed dead.

Now that he thinks about it, the thought of him being the killer is ridiculous, but they don't know about his... Abilities.

He remembers the times when things seemed odd before that night.

The time he accidently turned his teacher's hair blue just by looking at it.

Or the time when Dudley's gang chased him and he ended up on the rooftop of the school not knowing how.

There was also that piece of paper he accidently set on fire by just looking at it when he was four.

But he didn't know what to do right now and he had to hide the knives in the woods some time in the last two days due to not being able to hide them on his person and used the creek to wipe the blood from his face.

Thankfully, his shirt was red so he didn't have to ditch it and the pants were black so no one would notice dried blood on them.

Harry blinked as he heard a buzzing noise and rubbed his ears.

It sounded like static from a TV.

Then it disappeared as suddenly as it came and Harry decided that it was his own imagination as he got off the swings, not noticing the tall figure watching him from the shadows.

Something that has been watching him ever since he hid the knives.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry walked down the side of the road not knowing where he was going, and he felt off.

He didn't know the feeling, but he couldn't help but look over his shoulder every few minutes.

"Potter?" Hearing that voice, Harry turned to see a dark haired boy with a rat like face.

"Piers." Harry grinned at seeing one of Dudley's Gang. "What a surprise to see you all by yourself."

Piers Polkiss found something a little off with Harry at how he was smiling. "I'm just on my way home." He said to the boy. "What happened to you after the fire?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked innocently tilting his head in confusion.

"Come on Potter, I know you're stupid, but no one's that stupid." Piers scoffed and Harry narrowed his eyes. "The fire that killed the Dursleys, what happened? People are looking for you."

"Oh my cousin knocked the Oil Lamp over and waddled into the bathroom, thinking he would be safe in there." Harry said with an eye roll. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon caught on fire and I ran out."

"So you ran because you're scared of the fire?" Piers asked with a laugh. "You really are a coward."

'_That does it._' Harry frowned as he walked up to Piers. He was originally not going to do anything, but he owed Piers for a lot of misery. "Oh really? That's rich coming from you when you and Dudley came at me five against one." He said coldly.

Piers smirked, thinking Harry wasn't going to do anything.

None of them noticed their spectator, the same being from the park, observing the whole ordeal.

"And what are you going to do, Potter?" Piers taunted with a laugh. "Cry? Run away? Whatever it is, do it fast because I'm late enough as it is."

"Late?" Harry smiled. "Why not reschedule. Like how the rest of the Gang will when I do what I did to Dudley to all of you."

"Like I would-." Piers stopped as he processed what Harry just said. "What do you mean?"

"Oh I lied about how the fire started." Harry said smiling creepily as he picked up a rock and tossed it into the air before catching it. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were already dead before I lit the match, so only Dudley suffered through it."

Piers paled as he began to back away. "A-Are you mental?!" He asked feeling some fear as he heard this.

"Maybe I am." Harry said thoughtfully as he gave a nod. "But it was the Dursleys as well as you guys that made me this, so why don't I thank you?"

With that Harry lunged and slammed the rock into Pier's face, breaking his nose.

Piers cried out in pain as blood dribbled out of his nose and he managed to kick Harry in the stomach and got up to run.

Harry coughed as he held his stomach and the stone was lost somewhere in the ditch. "Oh you want to play Tag?" He asked running after Piers. "How does it feel to be chased?"

Piers was in a panic as he ran as quickly as he could, but Harry was catching up fast.

"I always outran you and the others Piers." Harry taunted as he managed to trip Piers causing him to roll on the street. "Years of experience in running really paid off right now, doesn't it."

"L-Leave me alone." Piers cried out as he tried to push himself up but Harry kicked his ankle and Piers felt it flame up in pain.

"Aw why would I do that?" Harry asked playfully. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Get away from me freak!" Piers shouted and all the playfulness left Harry's face at that word.

"Freak am I?" Harry asked seeing another rock as he picked it up and slammed it against Pier's face causing him to cry out again. "Well alright, you want this to end, then let me end it for you!"

With that, Harry repeatedly smacked the rock in Pier's face causing blood to splatter as the boy's cries struggling got weaker and after a few more hits, he stopped breathing as his whole face was torn up from the hits and blood dripped from it.

"Now you look freakier than I do." Harry said clutching the rock with a chuckle.

Hearing a noise, Harry turned to see a car was coming down the road and he took off, not wanting to be seen.

He heard from his Uncle what happened to murderers and he didn't want to go to this 'Jail' place.

He loved his freedom and he wasn't going to give it up.

No sooner did he run into the trees did the headlights of the car fell upon Pier's body and Harry could hear the scream of horror due to the windows being down in that car.

Harry just kept running, to go back to where he hid his knives.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On making it to the stream, Harry heard the buzzing static again and this time it was louder as he grabbed them before falling to his knees.

"W-What is this?" Harry muttered hearing footsteps and he was looking down when two black shoes entered his vision.

Still covering his ears, Harry looked up to see what had to be the tallest figure in his life, easily towering over some of the adults as well as some of the trees, the figure wore a dark suit and a red tie, but the strange thing about him besides his height was the fact that he had no face.

Somehow Harry had the feeling he was looking right down at him despite that small fact.

"J-Jack Skellington?" Harry asked remembering the movie he watched in school that one time called Nightmare before Christmas, it was the only movie he's seen due to the Dursley's not letting him watch any.

This figure reminded him of it.

The tall figure tilted his head showing some surprise at being called that.

First time that ever happened to him.

Some children scream and try to run in terror and yet here was a boy who was just looking at him.

A boy who he just saw kill another boy.

Harry wasn't scared of the figure, but he was wary.

What if it was like the Dursley's?

Seeing the knives in their hiding spot, the figure saw where he was looking and the posture looked amused, as if daring for Harry to run for them.

Reaching forward, Harry focused and he felt the same pull in his gut from when he killed the Dursley's and the knives flew into his hands and he sliced at the figure.

The figure disappeared right before the blade connected and reappeared a few feet away as if he teleported.

But now he looked at Harry in interest.

He was intrigued by the ability he showed and wondered if Harry was a part of that Wizarding World that hides from the normal people.

The figure has had its run-ins with a few of the idiots of that world and their deaths were either quick or slow depending on how much they pissed him off.

The figure decided to toy with the boy as a tentacle erupted from his back going at Harry at a quick speed.

But it was slow enough to see what he would do.

Harry was caught off guard by that as he sliced forward with the knife cutting into the tentacle, but there was no reaction from the figure before another tentacle wrapped around Harry's waist and hauled him off the ground.

Harry struggled as the figure chuckled at the pointless fight.

Hearing the chuckle, Harry glared as wind shot forward, slamming into the tall figure, making him slide back a few feet.

Although it didn't do much more then that, the figure was surprised by how strong the nine year old made it and he began to wonder if him finding Harry was an accident or not.

Truth be told, he came to Britain to look for some victims, which was why he watched the school where he first saw Harry but he didn't pay much attention to him back then.

He was only there for a week when he heard about the fire and that was the day he saw Harry hiding the knives.

If anything, this kid was beginning to remind him of a combination of Toby and Jeff.

And he doesn't have a Proxy from the Magical World.

GIve a few years, he could get along with Hoodie, Masky and Toby just fine.

"That's enough." The figure spoke surprising Harry who stopped struggling to stare in shock. "You are an intriguing child."

"Y-You can talk?" Harry asked in shock. "But how? You don't have a mouth!"

The figure tilted his head. "How come you're not afraid of me?" He asked curiously.

"Should I be?" Harry answered with another question.

Now the figure shook his head. "You don't recognize me?"

If he was from the Wizarding World, it would make sense since none of them use technology, that was the main reason none of them knew of his existance.

Well that... And he didn't leave any survivors.

"I thought you were Jack Skellington." Harry answered with a shrug. "Maybe that's why I'm not afraid, you look like him a bit."

Now the figure hummed in thought.

Then again, if Harry was from the Magical World, he wouldn't have heard of the movie this Skellington came from.

He could be one of those magical people from normal families.

"Why do you kill?" The figure asked to find out more about this child.

"To show my thanks." Harry said with a grin.

"Your thanks?" The figure asked, this was a new one.

Jeff's was to put people to sleep and make them 'beautiful'.

Smile Dog's was to spread the word.

Ben's was to play games with them.

But killing in thanks?

"The Dursley's turned me into who I am, so I thanked them." Harry answered with a grin. "So did Piers as will the other three members of my Cousin's group when I get them. I want to show them how grateful I am."

The figure then surprised Harry by putting him down.

"Come to this spot when you're finished." He said turning away. "If you survive, I'll have an offer for you."

Harry blinked as he looked at the figure in confusion. "Wait." He said causing the figure to look at him. "W-Who are you?"

The figure didn't respond as he disappeared and Harry looked disappointed before a piece of paper floated in front of him as it was falling.

Grabbing the paper, Harry saw three words written on there.

'_Call me Slenderman._'

It had an O with an X in the middle of it at the bottom of the paper and Harry looked back up having a feeling that this 'Slenderman' was still watching.

"I'm Harry." Harry said as he turned to walk away. "Harry Potter."

Slenderman watched as Harry left the area. '_Well then Harry Potter, show me what you can do._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gordon, a blonde haired boy sat in his room after seeing the News with his family.

It was only two days after Dudley's death and now Piers was dead?

He just lost two of his friends and his parents were scared that whoever did that to Piers was out there.

"I'll get together with Malcolm and Dennis tomorrow." Gordon muttered but he was scared.

He didn't know why, but he just felt fear creeping on him.

Gordon still doesn't know much about death before he shook his head and decided to play one of the handheld consoles he had.

Unknown to him, Harry was sitting in the tree outside his window, hidden by the leaves. '_Come on, just turn off the lights._' He thought before frowning.

Gordon's parents didn't do anything to him, so he'll let them live.

But after this kill, he has to hurry up and finish Malcolm and Dennis off because people will put together who he's targeting if he waits after this one.

Just seeing Gordon, put a memory in Harry's head.

_**~Two Years Ago~**_

A seven year old Harry cried as Gordon was the one dunking his head in the toilet while the others laughed, watching the door for the teachers.

"How do you like the toilet water, Potter?" Gordon taunted as Harry gasped for air only to have his head shoved in and Dudley flushed while that was going on.

Hearing a zipper, Harry barely had time to look as something began tinkling on his head.

"Oh dude, that's gross." Dudley laughed as Malcolm, the brunette wearing a hat just shrugged.

"I had to go." Malcolm responded as Harry was thrashing. "Plus this is a toilet, even if it is in use."

"Maybe we should call him Potty." Piers said laughing.

_**~Present Time~**_

That was one of the worse memories that Harry has had in his life and while Gordon wasn't the one to pee on him, he was the one holding him down.

'_I'll save Malcolm for last._' Harry thought with narrowed eyes. '_After this, I'll head for Dennis across the street._'

It took four hours of waiting before all the lights went off and Harry waited an extra thirty minutes before slipping from the tree and walking to the front door.

Looking at it, Harry focused and he heard the lock being undone causing him to grin.

He was getting the hang of this ability.

The door opened slowly as Harry quietly walked through the living room, having experience from when he snuck out of the cupboard to get food.

Finding the stairs, Harry slowly walked up them before one of them creaked and he froze, holding his breath.

Thankfully, no one heard him so he continued quietly as he came past a door where he saw a big bed and on seeing two shapes on it breathing, he knew that it was Gordon's parents so he walked to the next room.

There was a light on underneath the covers and Harry smirked, knowing that Gordon was playing one of his video games as he slowly made his way to the bed.

It was easy to see where the head was as Harry acted fast.

Quickly using a hand to cover his mouth, the knife dove in through his skull, ending him quickly.

"Thank you." Harry whispered chuckling as he pulled the knife out with blood oozing on the covers.

Harry turned to leave but then he stopped and pulled the covers off to show Gordon's shocked and fearful face with no light in his eyes and he grabbed the game console Gordon had. "So this is a video game." He mutter curiously turning it off and pocketing it as he snuck out the way he came in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dennis, a boy with black hair was just coming out of the bathroom when he heard a low chuckle and he turned to see something dart past the hallway he was in. "H-Hello?" He asked wondering if he was dreaming.

His parents were still asleep because he could hear them snoring.

"I-Is someone there?" Dennis asked again reaching the end where he peered around the corner to see nothing. "Must be seeing things."

"Oh are you?" A voice asked and Dennis froze, he recognized the voice.

"Potter?" Dennis asked looking around, no longer feeling scared. "What's a wimp like you doing here?"

"Oh just taking care of some business?" Harry's voice said and Dennis was walking towards where it was. "Did you see the news about Piers?"

Dennis blinked. "T-That was you?" He asked nervously.

"Yup, and Gordon will be on the news tomorrow along with you and Malcolm." Harry chuckled as Dennis saw that the closet door was open and he saw nothing in there except for a Walkie-Talkie that he had in his bedroom. "Thanks for falling for this."

"W-What?" Dennis turned only for his throat to be slit as Harry gave an insane smile.

"Now for the last one." Harry chuckled shoving the body into the closet as he closed it. '_They'll find him in the morning._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Malcolm was up listening to music in his room with the light from his lamp on.

His parents were out for the night, so he had some time to kill before they got back.

It was when his light went out that he pulled the headphones out.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Malcolm walked over to the light switch to the ceiling fan and turned it on only for nothing to happen.

"What's going on?" Malcolm muttered before hearing his door slowly open. "H-Hello?"

His eyes hasn't adjusted to the dark, so he couldn't see well before a sharp pain erupted from his arm as something sliced through it.

"Gyah!" Malcolm shouted in pain before a laugh filled the air.

"Oh did that hurt?" A mocking tone asked and Malcolm recognized the voice.

"Potter?!" Malcolm asked straining his eyes to see a dark shape in his room a few feet away. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't you tell from when I sliced your arm?" Harry asked in a playful tone. "I'm murdering you like I did with the Dursleys, Piers, Gordon and Dennis."

Malcolm's eyes widened. "W-What?" He asked already knowing about the Dursley's and Pier's deaths due to his parents talking about the News, but Gordon and Dennis too?!

"Oh yes, I killed them pretty recently." Harry said with a chuckle. "And imagine my surprise when I saw that no one but you were home tonight, it made my plan a lot easier."

"Y-You're mental." Malcolm backed up before reaching back by his desk and grabbing an aluminum bat.

"Thanks to you and everyone else." Harry said with a chuckle. "Now let me show you how grateful I am."

With that Harry came at Malcolm who swung the bat, smacking Harry in the face causing him to stumble.

Not giving Harry enough time to recover, Malcolm slammed the bat into his chest causing Harry to cough in pain.

"Going to try and kill me, huh?!" Malcolm swung the bat again connecting with Harry's head and it was surprising to Malcolm that the boy wasn't knocked out yet. "Who do you think you are, Potty?!"

Harry's eyes narrowed through the pain as the bat slammed into his face again, and blood dribbled down his forehead.

Deciding to play possum, Malcolm gave a nod as Harry was still. "That's what you get, Potty." He said turning his back, giving Harry the opening he needed to jump at him with his back turned, stabbing the two knives into his shoulder blades causing Malcolm to scream in pain as he dropped the bat.

"You almost had me." Harry said spitting out some blood as he twisted the knife in the left shoulder blade causing Malcolm to cry out.

But the knife in the right shoulder blade, he took out.

"Let me thank you for everything." Harry said stabbing the knife into the back of Malcolm's neck as the tip protruded out his jugular.

Seeing the body slump, Harry pulled the knives out as he stumbled, his vision blurred. '_G-Got to make it back to the stream._' Harry thought before hearing a car door. '_N-No._'

Quickly moving down the stairs, Harry tripped as he made it to the back door.

Pushing himself up, he made it out the back as he heard the front door opening and escaped into the woods behind the houses.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was feeling his vision swimming as he ran through the woods, it wasn't long before he heard the scream when he made it to the woods and he was trying his best not to pass out here as he heard the stream of water.

Making it there, Harry tripped and rolled on the floor accidently cutting his arm with one of the knives and the blood loss was making Harry lose focus before he heard the static noise again.

Looking up to see Slenderman, Harry gave a weak bloodstained smile before he passed out.

**To Be Continued...**

**Definitely**** longer then the first chapter and I think I did well with this one, showing Harry killing his four victims as well as meeting Slenderman who decided to give Harry a test to see how he would do.**

** Now I had three people ask for Toby to be the one to find Harry and one person asking for Ben, but Slenderman won in a landslide with six people asking for him.**

** Oh and as for Harry 'Thanking People' I reread the first chapter and for some reason I wanted that to be his main motivation for killing.**

** Like how Sally say's 'Let's Play' then Ben say's 'You Shouldn't Have Done That' and finally Jeff saying 'Go to Sleep'.**

** I figured it would be something that would work for Harry in this story.**

** Time to answer reviews!**

** Kurohi Rokujou: Sorry for not having Ticci Toby being the one to meet him, but Harry will meet Toby in the future, I can promise you that.**

** Ultima-Owner: Hope this didn't disappoint you.**

** Karnevalfreak59: Well he'll meet Toby in the future but I hope you enjoyed how I had him and Slenderman interact before Slendy decided to 'test' Harry to see how he would do.**

** Coldblue: I've been wanting to type a dark story after finding out about Creepypasta, who I made pretty tamed in my CP Duelist. I will have them be tamed around each other, but when they're out killing people they'll be who they truly are. I didn't do much depth in the first chapter because I didn't think I would continue this story, but I'm happy that I was pretty creative with the Dursley's deaths. You're absolutely right with Slenderman fitting the bill with finding Harry. Hopefully he wasn't too much out of character with how I typed him in this story as well as how he grew more interested when Harry pretty much did a wandless summoning spell to the Knives.**

** Now for your questions. 1) Only rumors, they're only known through the internet so I doubt the magical world would know of the recent ones like Jeff, Eyeless Jack but ones like the Rake and Slenderman will be known and avoided only to a select few like Dumbledore. 2) They will be seen as dark creatures once they come to light in the Magical World, but that won't be for awhile. 3) Well for his first three years, he will be left alone as Dumbledore keeps an eye on him, but he will be questioned by almost everyone. 4) Yes, especially when he learns more control. 5) Overtime yes they will.**

** Nivosus-Whitefox: So true on that one and I hope you liked how it went.**

** Fight99: That would've been interesting but considering how Harry never really played a video game before, as shown as when he stole Gordon's after killing him, it wouldn't really work out. Plus Slenderman had more requests.**

** IciclefangAJ: Man this guy has a lot of requests for showing up.**

** Alright that's enough out of me, Spidey is signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

_**Chapter 03: Meeting the Family**_

Harry didn't know how long he was out as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a small bed with bandages over his forehead and arm. "H-Huh?" He muttered slowly pushing himself up before he looked around.

The room he was in looked like a small medical room, only there were bloodstains on the walls and the the paint was peeling off as well.

Where was he?

Frowning in thought, Harry remembered the last thing he saw before passing out was Slenderman.

Did he bring him here?

He didn't feel any pain so he quickly swung his legs over the end of the bed before a voice spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jumping, Harry looked towards the voice because he was certain that he was alone before seeing a teenager wearing a white mask that was black around the lips and wide eyes along with black eyebrows being sketched on it.

He also wore a yellow coat and had his arms crossed as he sat in the shadows.

`Although he looked a little blurry due to Harry not having his glasses anymore.

It was silent as they just stared at each other. "Who are you?" Harry asked curiously.

The masked boy just looked at him as if judging him. "... Masky." He said after a few tense seconds. "Slendy asked me to keep a watch over you and make sure others like EJ, LJ or Jeff don't try anything considering they don't know you're here, yet."

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You don't know who we are, do you?" Masky asked remembering how Slendy said that Harry didn't show any fear to him and as Harry shook his head, Masky decided to tell him. "We're the Creepypasta's."

"Creepy... Pasta's?" Harry asked with furrowed brows.

"Right, nine." Masky muttered thinking that was how he didn't know of them. "We're the horror's of the modern world." He said standing up. "The things that are peoples nightmares in the middle of the night who are the Urban Legends of the Internet."

"But you don't seem like a nightmare." Harry said and in a second Masky was in his face.

"Oh I'm not?" Masky asked with a warning edge in his tone and Harry smiled.

"That was cool." He said because while he saw Masky move, it was pretty quick. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Masky blinked behind his mask, surprised that this kid wasn't scared of him but he didn't answer Harry as he backed away from him.

"So why did Slendy take an interest in you?" Masky asked curiously. "Usually he kills children, not bring back half-dead ones."

Harry gave a shrug, not knowing what was going on.

"Well Slender should be on his way because nothing goes on in here without him finding out." Masky said and that was when the static noise filled Harry's ears but it was softer then last time. "Hello Slendy."

"Masky." Slenderman gave a nod to one of his Proxy's before turning to Harry who was looking at him in barely restrained curiosity. "So you survived."

"Where am I?" Harry asked looking between Slenderman and Masky.

"My home." Slenderman answered before pausing and his posture tensed. "Masky, show him around and introduce him to the others. I need to speak with Jeff."

Masky gave a dry chuckle. "Got it."

"And Harry, don't attempt to kill anyone here."

With the static filling the air again, Harry blinked and Slenderman was gone.

"Well, come on." Masky said standing up, gesturing to Harry. "Might as well get this over with, I'll introduce you to Hoodie first."

Harry blinked before sliding out of the bed and he nearly fell over before grabbing the side of the bed.

"Right, you were out for four days." Masky muttered before shrugging, not really caring. "Well come on."

Masky barely opened the doors only to duck as something flew over his head and crashed into the room.

Harry blinked at the new arrival who wore a blue cowl over his brown hair but as he stood up, Harry saw that he wore orange goggles and some sort of mouthguard and he had two mismatched hatchets strapped to his pants.

"Toby, what the fuck?" Masky asked giving the new arrival a look.

Toby stood up giving a small twitch. "Hey Masky!" He said giving a hyperactive wave. "I've been trying to break in here to find out what Slendy was hiding."

Masky shook his head. "Well he told me to get introductions out of the way, kid this is Ticci Toby."

Ticci Toby looked at Harry before twitching violently as his neck cracked loudly making Harry jump in shock. "A newbie? Sweet, I'm no longer the new guy."

"Um hi." Harry said to the boy who kept twitching every few seconds. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, as Masky said I'm Ticci Toby." Toby said with another twitch. "You going to introduce him to everyone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I would hold off on Jeff for awhile, he's a little in trouble right now." Toby said chuckling.

"You were partnered with him earlier, what did you do?" Masky asked cautiously.

"Uh yeah, I might have pushed him out a window and caused him to be seen." Toby said with a laugh. "The look on his face was priceless."

Masky did a face palm at that one. "You do realize that Slendy will speak with you about this when he finds out right?"

"I know, but it did distract him long enough for me to get in here." Toby replied before giving Harry another wave. "See you at dinner."

With that Toby ran off laughing.

"Toby is one of the insane Creepypasta's." Masky explained as he lead Harry out of the room. "He's pretty harmless for the most part unless you're one of his victims, but if he's curious about something he'll do anything to satisfy it."

"Are there any that I should look out for?" Harry asked curiously as he had to jog to keep up with Masky.

"EJ is a cannibal so he may try to go for your organs." Masky said and Harry blinked at that one. "And for the first few months you shouldn't accept any candy from LJ for a bit and keep your door and window locked so Jeff can't sneak up on you, it wouldn't hurt to place something loud to wake you up in front of the door just in case he picks the lock. Then there's BEN, don't play Majoras Mask with him, any other game is fine."

Not knowing what Majoras Mask was, Harry gave a nod.

"Sally, Smile, Hoodie, Toby, Clocky and I are fine." Masky said to him. "Especially since Slendy said you were fine."

They walked down the long hallway, before coming across someone who was in an orange hoodie.

"Hoodie, there you are." Masky said giving a wave as Hoodie turned and gave a nod to Masky before looking at Harry in surprise who blinked because instead of a face, Hoodie had a black fabric over his whole face with red eyes and a red frown drawn on it. "This is Harry, Slendy brought him here."

Hoodie gave a nod.

"Hoodie doesn't really talk much." Masky said to Harry. "He can, but he finds it a waste of time unless it's necessary, so he pretty much let his actions do the speaking for him."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said a little surprised by that.

Hoodie just looked at Harry before turning away.

"Eh he's always like that to new people." Masky said to Harry. "Don't let him get to you, he and I usually team up on the assignments that Slendy gives us."

"Assignments?" Harry asked curiously wondering what they were.

Masky froze a bit before rubbing the back of his head. "Did Slendy test you or anything?" He asked curiously making sure about something first.

"Test me?" Harry asked looking confused before remembering how Slenderman put him down before telling him to go back to the stream when he was done. "He let me finish thanking everyone."

"Thanking everyone?" Masky asked and even Hoodie looked at Harry with a tilted head to show his confusion.

"The people who tormented me, I thanked them for turning me into what I am." Harry said with a fond smile and that was when they got what he meant.

"Yeah, you'll fit in just fine." Masky deadpanned with a shake of his head at what Harry called murdering people. "Anyways, our assignments can differ at times, but it usually ends with a victim. We are killers after all."

"Huh, so when do I start?" Harry asked curiously.

"Slendy doesn't give assignments unless you're here for a month or two at most." Masky said to him. "It's to help you get used to this place as well as get to know the people you might pair up with on the assignment."

Then Masky turned to Hoodie.

"So did you see where the others went?" Hoodie pointed to a door near them. "BEN is in the TV again?"

As Hoodie gave a nod, Masky shook his head. "Might as well get this intro out of the way." With that Masky just opened the door and the only thing inside the room was a lone TV with a Nintendo 64 in front of it.

"What did he mean by in the TV?" Harry asked Hoodie who just waved his hand as if to say 'wait and see'.

Masky just walked up to the TV and smacked it. "BEN, wake up."

The TV turned on as words appeared. '_**Damnit Masky, I'm in the middle of something very important!**_' It said before it changed to new words. '_**This better be fucking important because you just caused one of my playmates to escape!**_'

"Slendy brought back a new killer and we're getting introductions out of the way." Masky said to the TV as Harry looked at it curiously. "So get out here and introduce yourself."

It was silent before more words appeared. '_**Fuck off!**_'

Hoodie sighed and pinched where his nose was at this while Masky cracked his knuckles. "Either you get out or I'll smash your game system." He warned.

'_**... You wouldn't dare.**_' The words appeared as static appeared behind them and Harry was hearing a weird scream behind those words.

"Try me and quit with the Skull Kid scream." Masky said with a bored tone.

'_**Fine, just give me a second.**_' As the words disappeared, Harry didn't know what to expect before a creepy song began coming from the TV.

"He had to play the Song of Unhealing." Masky muttered in annoyance as a hand reached out before a blonde teenager with pointy elf ears wearing a green cap with cracked bloodstained teeth came out with bloodstains on a green tunic as he landed on the floor.

Looking towards them, Harry saw that his eyes were black and white with red pupils and blood oozed out of them. "_**A kid?**_" BEN asked with a slight echo to his voice as if he was speaking through a microphone. "_**Slendy decided to bring a live kid here? At least with Sally she was already dead.**_"

Harry didn't know what he meant by that but Masky spoke up. "If Slendy brought him back, then he has a reason to."

"_**Yeah, yeah.**_" BEN muttered before looking at Harry as he held out a hand. "_**The name's BEN Drowned.**_"

"Harry Potter." Harry said about to shake his hand but Masky grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

"Don't." Masky warned as BEN pouted a bit.

"_**Oh come on, it was just going to be a harmless prank.**_"

"Sending ten thousand volts of electricity into a kid isn't exactly harmless." Masky said in a warning tone.

"_**Whatever.**_" BEN said like he didn't hear the warning before frowning. "_**Huh, I can't find anything but Academics on you Harry Potter. No birth certificate, no doctor papers, like you don't exist. Why is that?**_"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion before Hoodie actually spoke up surprising him.

"You don't have to answer him." Hoodie said, his voice low and cracked from lack of use. "You'll just fall into one of his games."

"_**What's life without any games?**_" BEN asked with his smile as he looked at Harry. "_**I'll be sure to speak with you later. Was that all?**_"

When Masky gave a nod, BEN chuckled.

"_**Good, now I have a playmate to trap.**_" With that, BEN crawled into the TV and it shut off.

"If you have a dream about a wooden doll that looks like him only with blue eyes, tell us immediately." Masky said to him. "He loves to fool with people with that."

"Got it." Harry said not getting it as they lead him out of the room.

They were just about to go down the stairs before something grabbed Harry's sleeve. "Let's Play." An innocent voice said.

Turning around, Harry saw a seven year old girl with brown hair and green eyes, in a pink dress holding a teddy bear.

There were tears and bloodstains on her dress and blood on her face, looking like they were coming from her eyes as she smiled.

"Um." Harry wasn't sure what to say when Masky intervened on seeing what was about to happen.

"Sally, no!" Masky said to her. "Slendy brought him here so you can only play non-violent games with him."

Sally blinked in confusion. "He's staying with us?" She asked in surprise and as Hoodie gave a nod, she smiled and looked at Harry, happy to have another kid around. "You want to play later?"

"Uh sure, what games?" Harry asked never having anyone to play with before.

"Tag." Sally said before frowning. "Just don't bring Toby, he always wins."

"That's because he always twitches and moves." Masky said sounding amused. "He'll play with you when we're done introducing him to the others."

Sally gave a nod. "I know where LJ and EJ are." She said running up to Hoodie. "Up."

Hoodie gave a sigh as he turned and crouched allowing Sally to get on his back.

Masky chuckled. "Hoodie is a big softy when it comes to Sally, they're like siblings." He said to Harry only for Hoodie to flip him off. "Relax Hoodie, I'm just teasing."

"EJ is downstairs in the living room." Sally said holding her teddy bear. "He might be eating a snack though."

"Well we already warned Harry about him being a cannibal." Masky muttered as they walked downstairs to see three people and a dog in front of the TV.

The people were all teens and the one on the farthest left had long black hair, with pale white skin wearing a white hoodie that had bloodstains on it and black pants as his back was turned while he was tackling another teen who looked like a clown with razor sharp blade-like fingers and a long nose that was black and white stripes on it.

"Give me the fucking pizza!" The one in the hoodie was snarling as the clown was laughing holding the box out of his reach.

"Try and reach for it Jeffy." The clown taunted as the third person, a teen wearing a black hoodie and a blue mask that had two holes where the eyes were supposed to be just looked at them before turning the volume on the TV up to ignore them and the dog had white fur on the belly and dark fur on the top.

The clown stopped at seeing the others. "Who's the kid?" He asked curiously causing the others turn towards them.

Harry blinked at seeing the kid in the hoodie's face as it showed a red carved smile on his cheeks and dried blood around his eyes where his eyelids were supposed to be.

"Is he my dinner?" The one in the blue mask asked sniffing the air while the dog drew his lips back to show huge human like dentures that were razor sharp.

"No he isn't, Slender brought Harry back to stay here." Masky said as the one in the blue mask who Harry assumed was EJ sighed in disappointment.

The one in the white hoodie chuckled. "Slendy must be losing it, bringing a live kid here." He said with his grin to try and scare him.

"Don't let him catch you saying that, Jeff." The clown said to him.

"I don't give a fuck." Jeff muttered in a bored tone as the dog walked up and sniffed Harry. "Smile Dog is going to maul him."

"No he won't." Sally said knowing that the dog was just curious about Harry. "Jeff, be nice."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "So what makes this kid so special, his scar?" He asked sarcastically seeing it on Harry's forehead.

Harry glared a bit, not liking how Jeff was talking down on him. "What about your scar?" He returned as Jeff frowned and EJ looked at the clown.

"I call his organs."

"Care to repeat that?" Jeff asked pulling a knife out of his pocket and Harry tensed, ready to do something when Masky got between them.

"No fighting in the mansion." Masky said reminding them of the one rule Slenderman gave them.

"Tch, kid should count himself lucky." Jeff muttered as he left the room.

"... You should definitely lock your door tonight." Masky warned Harry. "You got on Jeff's bad side."

"I wasn't taking any crap from him." Harry said having enough of that from the Dursley's.

The clown chuckled. "You're alright." He said holding a hand out. "The name's Laughing Jack, but due to this guy being called Eyeless Jack call me LJ."

Harry accepted the handshake, being careful to not cut his hand on the fingers. "Harry Potter."

LJ then smirked and pulled out a piece of candy. "Want one?"

"No." Harry said remembering what Masky warned him about.

LJ shook his head. "Already warned him about me, huh?"

"You do go after kids." Masky pointed out.

"Yeah, but if he can piss Jeff off, I don't want to kill him." LJ said as EJ yawned.

"Can you pass me a pizza?" EJ asked and LJ tossed it to him. "Thanks."

He then put what looked to be organs on it before biting into it.

"Has anyone seen Clocky?" Masky asked since she was the last one to introduce Harry to.

"I think she left for an assignment recently, she should be back in a day or two." EJ said taking another bite out of his Pizza. "And I think Slendy left just now to walk around the forest."

"Oh, well then that's everyone I guess." Masky said looking at the TV. "So what are you watching?"

"1000 Ways to Die." EJ said with a grin.

"Come ot think of it, why are you watching TV?" LJ looked at his eyeless friend who gave a shrug.

"When there's nothing to do you get bored quickly." He said finishing his Pizza. "Plus I can hear it and imagine what's happening."

"Masky, can we play now?" Sally asked still on Hoodie's back.

"Huh, oh right sure." Masky said before humming in thought. "I think I'm going to go find a victim."

"Mind if I go too?" LJ asked standing back up. "I'm bored sitting around here."

"Be my guest." Masky said with a nod before looking at Hoodie. "You mind keeping an eye on Harry just in case BEN, EJ or Jeff try anything?"

Hoodie gave a nod and did a shooing motion to Masky who chuckled.

"Alright, we should be back in time for dinner." Masky as he walked off and LJ gave Harry another insane smile before following him.

Sally climbed down from Hoodie's back before grabbing Harry's arm. "Hoodie is it." She said ignoring Hoodie's look of annoyance at being it but he let it go.

"H-Huh?" Harry didn't know what was happening.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright I hope you all like how I made the Creepypasta's so far, they're tamed right now only around each other but when they're in the filed they will be the horror icons they are.**

** Clockwork will be shown in the next chapter and I'll have Harry slowly adjust to being around the Creepypasta's before sending him on his first assignment.**

** Now which Creepypasta do you want him to partner up with first in the field?**

** But now for the Reviews!**

** Kurohi Rokujou: Haha, thanks I'm happy I managed to write it well and I hope you enjoyed how I portrayed Toby in this as being hyperactive from having a lot of energy combinbed with insanity. I will show how he is in the field eventually though with him killing people.**

** Nightmaster000: Thank you, that was what I was going for and I honestly didn't think I would do good with writing a dark story. As for Harry losing his mind, I think he already lost it when he killed the Dursleys as well as Dudley's Gang, the question of if it will fall further into madness will remain to be seen. I was actually thinking about Luna speaking with Harry during the Chamber of Secrets by asking how Jeff the Killer goes without sleeping due to no eyelids or if Slenderman and Splendorman were the same person out of nowhere in a public hallway making shocking Harry that she knows he knew them.**

** Karnevalfreak59: Thanks, it took a lot of work to think up on how he killed them as well as to type it out and as for the scene between Slenderman and Harry before the final three kills, I figured considering Slenderman's habit of playing with his victims, he would do that.**

** Nivosus-Whitefox: I figured having the reason would give this story some drama that was needed with Harry's beginning in slowly becoming a horror icon.**

** Coldblue: Yeah and I hope you liked how I had all the Creepypasta's I've shown so far act in this story in contrast to the CP Duelist. You can definately tell a difference between how I typed Masky, Hoodie and Jeff. As for Harry becoming stronger, he will get strong but compared to Slenderman, not that much. Possible enough to avoid having the Rake attempt to kill him. And it's easy to tell it was you with how you review despite if you put your name or not, no need to apologize.**

** Now for the questions. 1) Well he'll only kill people who wrong him for now, unless he's on an assignment from Slenderman due to him being trained to become one of his Proxy's. 2) Maybe Walnut Wood with Thestral Hair considering how Walnut is associated with old Europian Superstitions. 3) He'll get her when he makes it to Diagon Alley. 4) In a sense yes they are (Funny thing about the Jeff vs Slendy video was the one that introduced Creepypasta to me). But they can age if they choose to. 5) When he finds out about the Horocrux, Harry will find a way to absorb it, killing the soul but gaining the dark knowledge from it.**

** Ultima-Owner: Figured it would work for him.**

** Matt: Well, the reason he didn't remember was because it never happened in this story. He was ten when it happened in the book or movie, but he's nine right now so yeah. But I can have it happen later on when he's killing someone.**

** Alright, that's enough out of me, Spidey Signing Out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Night

_**Chapter 04: The First Night**_

An old man with a long silverish beard was sitting in an office that had countless books packed on the shelves as he was looking at a dish inside of his cabinet that had a silvery looking liquid.

His name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and he is the Headmaster of a School known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What happened?" He muttered to himself as he looked up from the Pensieve as a cry filled the air and a majestic red bird appeared in the room, bathed in flames. "Ah Fawkes, did you find young Harry?"

Fawkes gave a sad cry shaking his head.

"This is troubling news." Albus muttered in worry.

He was beginning to think that his wards around the house failed and some of the Death Eaters that remain at large found him.

'_We must find Harry as soon as possible._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're it!" Sally said cheerfully as Harry was tagged for the third time in five hours before running off.

They've been playing tag for quite a while and Harry found himself lost in fun because he never really played a game with anyone before.

Hoodie was a little tired of the game, but he kept playing because Sally wanted to.

'_It's a little hard to believe she's a killer._' Harry thought to himself giving chase. '_Then again, I'm a killer and I'm only two years older._'

He almost had Sally only for her to go behind the tree and when Harry reached there, she was gone.

Harry blinked in confusion before hearing a creak and he looked up to see her sitting on a tree branch. "Nice try." Sally said with a grin.

"Have you been playing tag the whole time?" LJ asked coming up with blood on his clothes and Masky was right behind him wiping blood off his face.

"It's fun." Sally said waving. "You got anyone?"

"Some kid who was coming home late." LJ said with a dark chuckle as he eyes Harry to gauge his reaction as he held a potato sack in his hands. "Stuffed him full of candy and brought the organs back for EJ."

"You... Stuffed him of candy?" Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I tried scaring him earlier." Masky told LJ with a chuckle. "Didn't work out as I'd hoped."

"Well at least he won't be jumping at every little thing." LJ commented with a shrug before Sally jumped off the branch and landed on LJ's shoulder, nearly knocking him over. "Damnit Sally, how many times have I told you not to do that?!"

Sally thought for a second. "Around five hundred and twenty-seven times." She said cheerfully.

LJ just sighed before seeing Hoodie's shoulder was shaking with barely concealed laughter. "Oh fuck you." He said glaring at him.

Hoodie then looked at Masky who sighed. "Well I killed someone who turned out to be one of my fan girls." He commented dryly. "Damn bitch was wanting to have my child."

Harry blinked at that. "You have fan girls?"

"Yeah." Masky rolled his eyes. "I swear some humans are fucking stupid. You would think that seeing a killer they would scream, beg for their lives, run or try and fight. But these fan girls cry out in joy and confess their undying love for us."

"... How does that work?" Harry asked not getting that.

"That's something we never got ourselves." LJ muttered remembering one of his fan girls. "We just kill them before it gets too weird."

Hoodie just shook his head in amusement before Masky gave him a look. "We can tell him one of the times that you ran into a fan girl of yours."

Now Hoodie was glaring.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously because this was turning into an interesting conversation.

"Well you see-." Masky began before Hoodie tackled him and they were wrestling on the ground with Hoodie trying to get him into a choke hold to shut him up.

"I have ten on Hoodie." LJ said with a grin as Sally was cheering the fight on

"Ahem." A slight static filled their ears and all of them turned to see Slenderman who had his arms crossed.

"Uh Slender." LJ sounded a little nervous. "How's it going?"

"I came to collect everyone for dinner." Slenderman said to them. "Were you two seen during your raid?"

"Only what was necessary." Masky said with a nod. "Just enough to keep our legend going."

"Good." Slenderman said as Sally jumped off of LJ's shoulder and ran up to hug his leg.

"Slendy." Sally said happily. "Can I get a job? Please? I'll do good!"

Slenderman used a tentacle to gently lift Sally in the air. "Tomorrow, Sally." He said and the girl pouted a bit before smiling.

"Yay!" Sally cheered hugging her bear as she stayed wrapped in one of the tentacles. "Thank you!"

"And how is our new guest?" Slenderman asked looking at Masky as Harry was next to him.

"Introduced him to everyone but Clocky, who left before we can catch her." Masky said before chuckling. "Harry managed to piss Jeff off earlier."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Slenderman said in a resigned tone but there was a small trace of humor in it. "Any other problems?"

"Nope, warned him on what not to do." Masky said with a shrug. "He spent the last few hours playing tag with Hoodie and Sally."

"Hey where do you want me to put these for EJ?" LJ asked holding the bag up.

"Put it where the other organs are for him." Slenderman said putting Sally down. "I'll get the others, you five head to the dining room."

"Got it, Slender." Masky said as static filled the air and Slenderman was gone. "I wonder what we're eating tonight."

"Don't know, but I'm starving." LJ said popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

"I swear your insides are made of candy." Masky muttered shaking his head.

"Why do you think I stuff my victims?" LJ asked sarcastically.

Hoodie shook his head before gesturing to Sally who gave a nod.

"Harry you want to sit next to us?" Sally asked him. "We sit on the other side of the table away from EJ and Jeff."

"Sure." Harry said not wanting to see EJ eat.

He might be a killer now, but seeing someone eat organs? He barely kept the bile down his throat after seeing EJ place it on the pizza earlier.

Plus he had a feeling it would be better to stay away from Jeff for the time being.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The dining room was huge in the mansion that was in the middle of the woods as Masky sat on the right of Hoodie with Sally sitting on the left and Harry sat next to her.

Toby ended up sitting on the other side of Harry as BEN sat next to him with the end of the table being where Slenderman would sit.

Jeff sat on the other end of the table about three chairs away from Masky with LJ on his left and EJ on his right and there was an empty chair in front of Toby that Harry figured that this Clockwork usually sit's at.

Smile Dog laid down next to them in hopes of getting scraps.

"Pork Chops!" Toby said doing a twitch as he placed a few on his plate before turning to Harry as he took his mouth guard off to show a burn scar on his face and Harry saw some of his teeth through it. He also had his goggles off to show his hazel eyes. "How did your first day go, Harry?"

"Uh fine." Harry said trying not to stare at the scar but he guessed at Toby must've noticed but he didn't seem to mind.

"You want to trade stories on scars?" Toby asked placing part of a pork chop into his mouth as he chewed it. "I'm curious in how you got that one myself."

"I don't really know." Harry said looking to the side only to look away as EJ was biting into what looked like a heart. "It happened when I was a baby."

"Huh." Toby said twitching before he grinned. "Well, mine happened in the fire that I caused when I became who I am."

"_**Yeah, along with your tourettes syndrome.**_" BEN teased causing Toby to glare.

"Oh shut it." Toby muttered before smirking. "Link."

"_**I am not fucking Link!**_" BEN shouted at him.

"Could've fooled me, Fairy Boy." Jeff called out from his end of the table.

"_**Oh shut up!**_" BEN glared at him. "_**At least my line is cooler then your stupid 'Go to Sleep'.**_"

Jeff gripped his kitchen knife before static filled their ears as Slenderman was looking at them.

Harry nearly chuckled at how BEN and Jeff were now acting like they were being scolded, but he didn't say anything.

He already had Jeff not liking him, he didn't need to add BEN to that as well.

But besides all of that, dinner was actually like how a family would be, except they talked about who they killed, how they did it and tales of how they got away.

'_I wonder how they even became like this in the first place?_' Harry thought because it seemed strange that all of these killers would be fine with each other and stay together without too much of a hassle.

Harry felt something brush up against his leg and looked down to see Smile Dog grinning at him with his tail wagging.

Quickly looking to see if someone was watching, Harry snuck the dog a part of his Pork Chop.

That was when he noticed Toby chuckling, but he winked showing that he would keep quiet about it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And this is your room." Masky said showing Harry a door that was next to BEN's and on the other side was actually Toby's room. "Jeff is on the other side of the hall, so he would have to sneak past all of us to get to your room... I would still lock the door just in case."

"Thank you." Harry said looking at Masky who gave a nod.

"Right. Remember, if you need anything just holler." Masky said before going to the room across from Harry and went in.

Harry opened the door to his room to show that it was definitely bigger on the inside then it should look from the outside as it had a huge bed with tattered curtains on it, a window that had drapes in front of it.

It even had a huge bookcase, a dresser and a desk with a Oil Lamp on it.

And on the desk were his two knives, sharpened and cleaned as Harry grabbed them. "I thought I lost these." He muttered before seeing his glasses repaired as well. "At least it won't be blurry tomorrow."

Looking at the bookcase, Harry blinked as he saw some weird books.

There was a heavy leather one called 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.', 'Standard Book of Spells Year 1-5', 'History of Magic', 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.', 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi', 'Magical Drafts and Potions' 'Ancient Runes Made Easy' and 'Tales of the Beedle and the Bard.'

"What the heck?" Harry muttered in confusion at seeing them before seeing a note.

Picking up the note, Harry read it.

'_From what I've seen, your abilities are instinctual at best. Here are some books I picked up over the years from the Magical World to help hone your abilities. I expect you to study on them before your first Field Assignment._'

Seeing the familiar O with an X in it, Harry could see that it was from Slenderman.

"Magical World?" Harry muttered looking back at the books. "My abilities are Magic?"

Come to think of it, what Slenderman could do was Magic possibly with the teleporting and the tentacles.

Or was it something else?

Harry then grinned as he was eager to see what he could do.

But before he grabbed a book, Harry locked the door and put his desk chair in front of it before grabbing the Standard Book of Spells and taking it to the bed to read.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was sad to admit that he fell asleep after reading four pages.

It wasn't that it was boring, it was just that he was tired with the fatigue of what happened the last few days finally catching up with him combined with his injuries.

But something woke Harry up in the middle of the night and he blinked his eyes opened at a cold draft to see the window drapes being blown by the cold wind.

Harry closed his eyes before they snapped open.

He didn't open his window.

Crap, he didn't lock the window!

Quickly sitting up, Harry saw a shape through the tattered bed curtains. "Ssh." A voice whispered that Harry recognized. "Go back to sleep."

Harry tensed as Jeff lunged at him with the knife before he felt a pull in his gut and with a loud crack, he disappeared as Jeff landed on the bed.

Shaking his head, Jeff stared. "What the fuck?!"

Another loud crack happened and Harry stumbled as he was across the room holding his stomach as he felt like he was squeezed through a pressurized tube. "Ugh." Harry muttered causing Jeff to turn.

"Huh, some trick." Jeff admitted begrudgingly as he ran at Harry.

Harry glared at being woken up like this as he held his hand out before his two knives shot to his hand surprising Jeff a bit, but the teen was grinning at the prospect of a challenge as he jumped at Harry who ran to the side to avoid him.

"Running away." Jeff mocked hearing footsteps outside the room and he knew that the loud noise Harry made probably woke some people up.

"What's going on in there?!" Masky's voice called in.

"Go to fucking sleep!" Jeff said coming at Harry.

"Shit, Jeff's in there!" Hoodie's voice said as the door knob rattled. "Toby, get Slender!"

"Got it."

"_**Newbie is dead.**_" BEN's voice said with a chuckle. "_**Look's like EJ get's his Organs after all.**_"

Jeff finally cornered Harry and stabbed forward only for Harry to feel another pull and Jeff was sent flying across the room right into the desk.

"Fucking hell, how are you doing this Voodoo shit?!" Jeff snarled looking pissed that he was failing to kill a nine year old.

Harry didn't get to answer as Jeff came again, slicing across his cheek causing blood to spill out before Harry retaliated by slicing into Jeff's hand that was holding the knife, but Jeff looked as if he didn't feel it.

Grabbing Harry, Jeff was surprised when Harry kicked him right where his carved smile was causing him to drop the boy who rolled away still holding his knives.

About to charge again, static filled their ears before a tentacle wrapped around Jeff as Slenderman was in the room looking angry as he used a different tentacle to open the door from the inside causing the others to come in.

"You alright?" Masky asked seeing Harry panting with blood coming out of his cheek.

Harry gave a nod, glaring at Jeff who didn't look to perturb with Slenderman's anger or the loud static filling his ears.

"What do you think you're doing?" Slenderman asked in a tone that made Harry shiver.

"Just welcoming the newbie into this world." Jeff answered with a chuckle. "I've done it to everyone here."

"I warned you not to do it after last time." Slenderman said making the static louder to Jeff who clenched his teeth at the pain it was causing.

Jeff grumbled as he gave Harry a look who glared back. "Hmph."

Seeing that Jeff wasn't paying attention, Slenderman had enough. "For your little stunt tonight, you won't be getting any assignments for two weeks."

"What?!" Jeff glared at Slenderman. "You can't be serious!"

"Be lucky it's not more." Slenderman said before leaving the room with Jeff as they were arguing.

"_**Huh, so you actually survived Jeff's little initiation.**_" BEN commented giving Harry a nod. "_**Good job.**_"

"Maybe you'll actually survive long enough to get your own legend." LJ said with a chuckle.

"Survive long enough?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Toby twitched, popping his neck again. "There were people who Slendy brings back that don't even survive for long, some of them were Jeff's fault, but others were on their first assignment."

Harry swallowed a bit at hearing that.

"Slendy wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't think you had could survive this long." Sally said to him with a smile. "If he thought you wouldn't, he would've killed you on the spot."

"That's... Reassuring." Harry muttered with a frown.

"What did you expect?" EJ asked with a shake of his head. "If anything, it's been awhile since we've had anyone join after Toby did four years ago."

Toby gave a rapid nod cracking his neck as he did so. "There were people who were given the chance, but they were killed easily enough, think of surviving as a rite of passage."

"_**Well I'm heading back into the TV.**_" BEN said turning away. "_**I have some victims to play with.**_"

"And I have to get ready for tomorrow." Sally said running off with a skip in her step.

With that, each of them left Harry's room leaving him by himself as he locked the door again and this time he made sure to lock the window again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry woke up later in the afternoon the next day as he yawned and it took him a second to remember where he was at.

"Right." Harry muttered getting out of bed as he pulled the chair away from the door and unlocked it before heading out to find the bathroom.

He didn't make it far before a knife was placed at his throat from a person behind him.

"I don't know who you are." An unfamiliar female voice spoke up. "But you've ran out of time."

**To Be Continued...**

** Man Harry isn't having much luck in this chapter.**

** First he had to survive a small round with Jeff who I think would attempt to do something like that to see how the newbie would be and now he has to find a way to survive an encounter with someone he hasn't met yet.**

** Oh and yes I'm making fun of how some people said they would react to meeting their favorite Creepypasta. I'm not sorry because I admit to being a huge fan of them but if I actually met one of them I wouldn't be 'OMG can I get your autograph' or 'You are awesome!'**

** Seriously, what is wrong with some of the fans?!**

** I would be like 'SHIT!' Run away, try to grab a blunt object to defend myself with and call the cops... Although I probably wouldn't even get to even say 'Shit', I would most likely die before I even register what I see.**

** Anyways, hopefully this chapter was satisfactory with showing how they all act with each other and as for Slenderman giving Harry those books and how he got them?**

** Well he knows about the Wizarding World, so it's not unbelievable for him to collect a few things from his encounters with them.**

** As for why he's giving them to Harry after only knowing him a bit. It's an experiment to see how far Harry could go and to prepare him because he doesn't have a Proxy from the magical world so it would make sense in a way.**

** Alright, now it's time to answer the Reviews.**

** Coldblue: Yeah but I think you forgot to add Toby to the list that you had on each of the Creepypasta's. Plus I hope it was a bit more realistic with Jeff attacking Harry in his sleep. As for the Rake, well he'll show up later in the story. Jeff and Harry will get a rivalry like that, right now they just plain out don't like each other. Oh and you're right with Clockwork being a slasher from what I've seen. Now for your questions. 1) Yes. 2) It will be revealed soon with Harry learning what it means to be a Creepypasta. 3) Yeah, he would manipulate the hat to let him go to Gryffindor to play with the Wizarding World's belief until he no longer needs to. 4) He will try to learn all he can. 5) He will have it before Hogwarts but it will be tweaked with his CP name instead of his real name.**

** TheOnyxSnake: Sorry but I don't write Slash. I'm fine with people who do but it's just awkward for me to type it.**

** Ultima-Owner: That's the image I was going for.**

** KarnevalFreak59: He'll got to Hogwarts don't worry and hopefully you liked the small Harry versus Jeff scene before Slenderman intervened.**

** Kurohi Rokujou: Actually, Jeff was just taunting him. He doesn't know anything about no Magical World yet.**

** Bookhugger98: Thanks, I'm happy this story is something you've been looking for and hopefully I can keep it going for as long as I can.**

** Matt: Well I was actually planning for him to get a snake and Hedwig for this story.**

** CrystalBlack154: Haha, yes it would be funny to see Jeff's reaction.**

** Alright and I have an idea for Harry's CP Name.**

** What do you think of Gauze?**

** You know like the bandages.**

** I'm thinking that he would wrap his whole face except for his eyes and mouth with gauze, especially his scar when he discovers that it's famous in the Wizarding World.**

** Alright tell me what you think and I'll get back to you ASAP!**

** Spidey Signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Time Goes On

_**Chapter 05: Time Goes On**_

Harry narrowed his eyes before he pulled his head back right before the knife moved.

It left a small cut, but not deep enough to kill him as Harry slammed the back of his head into his attacker's face causing whoever it was to let him go.

Rolling on the ground, Harry turned to see a teenage girl with brunette hair wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a blue coat over it along with dark blue jeans.

That was the normal part, the part that wasn't normal was that both sides of her mouth had stitching through it and while her right eye was a shining green, her left eye had a pocket watch in the socket.

Harry realized who this was as soon as he saw the watch for the eye.

"Clockwork, I presume?" Harry asked causing the girl to look at Harry in surprise as she held her nose where Harry managed to hit.

"How do you know me?" Clockwork asked cautiously, not underestimating him despite being a kid.

"Well you're the only one I haven't met so far." Harry gave a shrug. "So it was pretty much a guess."

"Huh and here I thought you were another unlucky kid that got lost." Clockwork muttered as she sheathed her two knives into the straps on her pants. "Jeff told me that we had an intruder and Slender had me assigned to take care of you."

"Now it makes sense." Harry shook his head deciding he didn't want to ask about the 'another unlucky kid'. "He's pissed that his attempt to make me go to sleep failed last night."

Clockwork chuckled at imagining that. "That explains a few thngs."

"So you use knives as well?" Harry asked surprised at someone who basically fought the same way he did without the magic.

Clockwork raised a brow in question. "You're a Slasher? I figured you had some sort of ability like Sally considering your small stature."

"I do." Harry gave a shrug, not perturb that this teen tried to kill him a second ago, she seemed nicer then Jeff did, although he kept his guard up. "But I prefer to use my knives."

Clockwork saw how tense Harry was and smirked. "You know being paranoid can be bad for you, right?"

"Well considering you had a knife to my throat a minute ago, I believe I have a right to be paranoid." Harry gave a shrug. "Plus we're all killers so why shouldn't I have my guard up?"

"Well I think we're even considering what happened was a misunderstanding and you nearly broke my nose." Clockwork said making a mental note to prank Jeff for this as she walked off. "I'm actually one of the tame killers around here as long as you don't screw me over."

Harry stared after her in confusion before he shook his head and continued looking for the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry made it down the stairs to see Hoodie leaning against the wall reading a Newspaper. "Afternoon." He greeted him.

Hoodie gave a nod before tilting his head, seeing the small cut on Harry's neck and he gestured to it.

Harry blinked before getting what he was asking. "Oh just a misunderstanding." He said with a chuckle. "Nothing to worry about."

Giving him a skeptic look, Hoodie just shrugged and returned to reading the Paper.

"You just missed Sally." EJ said surprising Harry as he was cleaning something in the kitchen sink. "I think she took Toby with her to do a field assignment. And Masky was sent with BEN to do a job as well."

"Does everyone here always team-up?" Harry asked curiously, deciding to try and get to know EJ a bit.

It might help with getting the guy to not go after his organs.

"Not always, it does make things easier depending on who you pair up with." EJ explained grabbing a nearby scalpel and cutting something that Harry couldn't see in the sink. "There are people who go at it alone like Jeff, LJ, BEN and I. Sometimes we pair up with the others to make it interesting. But until you get a few kills, you will be paired up whenever you do go out."

"How long does that go on?" Harry asked wondering what his first field assignment would be.

"Until Slender thinks you're ready to go by yourself." EJ answered turning his face to Harry. "It's when you officially become a Creepypasta that you do your first solo-assignment."

"Huh." Harry frowned. "But why do we get these assignments."

"You are one curious little fuck, you know that?" EJ asked as Harry gave a shrug. "Well it wasn't always like this, Slender used to only work with Hoodie and Masky but he met Jeff during one of his hunts and let's just say those two fought."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Truth be told, Slender could've ended it easily, but he decided to toy with Jeff considering he never saw anyone like him before and I mean he hasn't seen someone with no eyelids or with a carved smile before." EJ said pulling the now bloodied scalpel out of the sink. "I think it was in a forest somewhere before some random chick lit them both on fire while Jeff was impaled on a tree."

"What?" Harry looked shocked. "How did Jeff survive?"

"Don't know, I think he either made a deal with the devil or maybe Slender helped him survive, probably for impressing him back then." EJ answered with a shrug. "I honestly think it was the latter, but I think Slender was getting tired of someone interfering with his kills at random times. It was after he met BEN, Clockwork and I that he decided to have all of us here."

"That seems... Odd." Harry commented as EJ let out a raspy chuckle.

"Isn't it?" EJ asked with a smirk under his mask. "Serial Killers living under the same roof, but we don't mind as long as we get to kill someone. Plus it's nice being here because we don't have to dodge people trying to bring us in here."

Harry gave a nod. "One more question." He said now looking curious. "What's in the sink?"

EJ smirked and pulled out a small carcas. "A dead baby." He said seeing Harry turn a little green. "Baby organs are pretty tasty."

"R-Right." Harry muttered backing up a bit.

"Hey, you asked." EJ didn't looked annoyed by the reaction, basically everyone did so until they were used to him.

Jeff, Toby and LJ were the only ones that didn't act like that from the beginning.

"Wish I didn't." Harry muttered leaving the kitchen.

So Sally, Toby, Masky and BEN were gone for the day.

What was he going to do?

"I suppose I could look into those books a bit more." Harry mused remembering the books that Slenderman gave to him. '_Especially if there's anything in there to help with my abilities._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Huh." Harry mused as he had a few of the books open, mostly the book of spells.

"A hover spell?" Harry mused looking at it before his eyes went from the book to the wooden chair by the door and he pointed his hand towards it as he read the spellwork. "Alright swish and flick."

'_Well I don't really have a wand and I don't even know how to make one, let alone where to get them, so let's try this._'

Moving his hand like how it looked if he had a wand, Harry read the incantation. "Windgardium Leviosa."

The chair shook but nothing happened.

Harry frowned and looked back over the book.

'_Well I only did it once._' Harry mused before he focused like when he was fighting Jeff. "Wingardium Leviosa-."

The chair shot up and hit the ceiling before landing on the floor with a loud clang as the chair broke apart.

Harry blinked. "Yeah that was way too much." He muttered hearing rapid footsteps and the door opened to show Hoodie who looked a little confused. "Uh sorry about the noise."

Hoodie tilted his head at seeing the chair.

"That was my fault." Harry chuckled while scratching his head. "I meant to have it lift a few inches, not fly into the ceiling."

His explanation just confused Hoodie a bit more.

"Levitation spell." Harry said showing the book. "I'm trying to work on my ability a bit."

Hoodie got curious as he entered the room, stepping over the chair and held his hand out asking for the book.

"Sure." Harry gave it to him. "I've got plenty to work on."

Hoodie looked through some of the spells that were on the page Harry was on and he was surprised by this.

Sure he knew the supernatural existed, but spells and sorcery?

"As you can see, I have a lot of improvements to make." Harry said gesturing to the destroyed chair. "I'm pretty sure I saw a repairing spell somewhere in there."

Hoodie gave a nod and handed Harry the book back. "Practice." He said simply.

"Alright." Harry muttered before looking confused. "How come you don't talk too much anyways, surely it would save time to say what you're thinking."

Hoodie shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Or you can just ignore the question." Harry said with a laugh. "That works too."

With that he looked back in the book to see what else there was as he decided to try the Repair spell.

Holding his hand at the chair, Harry focused. "Reparo-."

The chair exploded into splinters as Hoodie took cover behind the door and Harry ducked beneath the bed as they shot everywhere.

As the noise died down, Harry poked his head out from beneath the bed the same time as Hoodie peeked back into the room.

"... Maybe that was a bit too much power." Harry deadpanned as Hoodie did a face palm.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was confused as he was by himself again.

Hoodie left when Harry accidently set a part of the floor on fire, not wanting to somehow end up on the medical bed due to some magic mishap... Although he was nice enough to help Harry put the fire out.

"What am I doing wrong?" Harry muttered looking at the books. "I'm doing what it said, heck this Spongify spell was a softening charm, not the fire one."

Seriously, how did those two get mixed up?

Shaking his head, Harry decided to come back to the spellwork later as he looked at one of the other books which was the Fantastic Creatures as he read about a few of them.

He was amazed by the description of the Acromantula (giant spiders), Basilisk's, Manticore, he even saw Dragons in it.

"How could these things not be on the everyday news?" Harry asked aloud as he wanted one of these to keep as a pet.

"What can't be?" Harry turned to see Clockwork at the door and she looked confused at the splinters in the walls and the burned part of the floor.

"Apparently Dragons and Manticores are real." Harry said to her before frowning. "You need something?"

Clockwork looked surprised by his answer before she grinned. "Follow me." She said as she left.

Harry blinked and gave a shrug as he put the book down before running after her.

"What is it-?" Harry asked before Clockwork did the shushing motion as she pointed to a room where Harry saw Jeff without his hoodie for once doing some laundry.

"Wait for it." Clockwork said as Jeff was muttering about stupid punishments and something about an annoying girl named Jane who stopped one of his kills, before he stopped.

"Hold on." Jeff muttered reaching into the dryer as he pulled out a pink hoodie. "**WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

It was his hoodie.

Harry's mouth fell open in shock as Clockwork giggled causing Jeff to turn and see them. "That's what you get for trying to trick me into killing someone." Clockwork said before she turned to leave.

"You bitch." Jeff shouted as Clockwork flipped him off before he turned to Harry. "Did you have anything to do about this?!"

Harry shook his head, trying desperately not to laugh.

Shoving his hoodie back into the washer, Jeff poured bleach in there to get rid of the pink and Harry decided it might be better for his health if he was away from Jeff at the moment.

Plus he wanted to read more on the Magical Creatures that exist.

But he ended up walking into LJ who was coming down the stairs. "Watch it." LJ warned him clearly not in a good mood as he walked past him.

"What's gotten into him?" Harry muttered in confusion before he headed back up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next few days passed by pretty quickly for Harry as he found himself on a schedule of some sorts throughout his time in what he was officially calling the Creepypasta Mansion.

When he woke up, he would read into the spellwork that he could do and attempt to practice the levitation and repairing spell using one of the pillows he tore up for it to avoid loud noises to make the house full of killers wanting to kill him for waking them up early.

In those days, Harry avoided Jeff and thankfully the killer wasn't doing any attempts at the moment now that he was free to go out and kill again and he was focusing on trying to get Clockwork back for the pink hoodie.

There was an incident when Harry woke up with EJ about to attempt to take his liver out but some accidental magic knocked him out the window into a bush.

Thankfully, he took it in good humor and said he was going to be more careful next time.

Harry was beginning to think he might die there.

BEN actually left him alone for the most part, they rarely saw each other unless they were eating with the others and even then they didn't speak.

Same went for LJ because he's been doing quite a few jobs, across the country leaving Harry to wonder how they get around so fast because there's no way Slender teleports them.

Slenderman barely made himself known throughout the place opting to be in the forest or going around continuing his legend as it were.

When he was bored, he hung out with both Sally and Toby when they weren't out on a job and they told Harry about how they did their jobs making the young boy eager to begin.

He would explore the forest with them only to stop at a certain point that had a note with the O and X on it, marking it as Slender's territory.

Masky and Hoodie when they weren't out killing seemed to be just like any normal teens that you would find watching TV and eating junk food with Smile Dog nearby wanting to get some of their food.

Finally Clockwork usually kept to herself but she did show Harry how to hold his knives correctly so that way he would stand a better chance at surviving along with two sheathes for them.

Pretty soon, Harry was ready for his first job.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Harry?" A voice said as Harry felt someone poke his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!"

It went on for awhile as Harry finally snapped his eyes open and glared at Toby who poked his head again. "What?!"

"Morning." Toby said not put off by Harry's glare.

"If you do that again, I will push you out the window and aim for the Thorn Bush." Harry said and Toby laughed.

"Go ahead, I can't feel pain." Toby said causing Harry to frown. "But seriously, did you forget what day it is?"

"... Tuesday?" Harry asked still half-asleep.

"No-well yes." Toby twitched as he shook his head. "But it's not just any Tuesday!"

"... I'm lost." Harry muttered.

"It's the big day that you've been waiting for!" Toby finally said waving his arms and Harry blinked before his eyes widened.

Today was when he gets his first job.

"Shit!" Harry cursed, something he picked up from listening to Jeff during the meals as he held out his hands, causing the belt with the knife sheaths to fly towards him.

"Now that's cool." Toby said wishing he could do that as he twirled his axes. "Well come on, Slendy is waiting for you to come down."

"How long has he been waiting?" Harry asked as Toby pretend to think it over.

"Oh he sent me up to wake you up an hour ago." Toby said causing Harry to go quiet.

"What?"

"So hurry up!" With that Toby ran off as Harry felt horror creep through him.

"**YOU WAITED AN HOUR TO WAKE ME UP?!**" Harry shouted as he ran after the insane pasta who was laughing before Toby jumped on the banister and slid down it with his feet.

Harry felt lame just walking after seeing that.

"Too slow." Toby said before a tentacle wrapped around him.

"What took so long?" Slenderman asked impatiently.

He would've been up there sooner to see for himself, but there was a small incident in the forest he had to take care of.

"Oh just wanted to annoy him." Toby said holding onto the tentacle as he swung around it in a hyperactive manner.

Harry shook his head, already used to how Toby was in the month he's been there.

It was weird how he felt more at home in a place full of killers then anywhere else.

"So what's the job?!" Harry asked in excitement at the thought of finally seeing more then just the mansion and forest.

Sure it was cool and all but after a month of not leaving, he was restless.

"There's someone who got a video of Toby here during one of his outings." Slenderman said surprising Harry. "He has yet to upload it or turn it to the Police, you are to go with him and get the video back."

"Aw but Slendy I wanted to fix this." Toby complained.

"You'll be going with him." Slenderman said making Toby brighten up. "But the kill will be Harry's."

"Aw... Can I scare him a bit?" Toby asked.

Harry was sure that if Slenderman had eyes he would roll them. "No, you're to make sure Harry gets in and does the job, how he does it will be up to him."

"Party pooper." Toby muttered.

"If you complain again, I'll just have Laughing Jack go with Harry." Slenderman said and Toby clammed up on that one.

Harry was confused on why whoever caught Toby on camera didn't do anything with the footage yet, but he gave a nod. "I'm ready."

"We'll see." Slenderman said with a nod.

**To Be Continued...**

**Right as you can tell I'm running out of stuff for Harry to do with the other Pasta's so I did a timeskip to his first job so it wouldn't seem repetitive.**

**I have an explanation on how they get around the country quickly ready for the next chapter if anyone was wondering and I will put up a poll on what Harry's CP name will be due to getting some good ones besides Gauze (Gauze will still be a choice if you like it).**

**But now he has his first job and Toby is his first partner.**

**How will it go? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Now for the Reviews!**

**Ultima-Owner: So very true.**

**Fight99: Thanks, I hope that I'll be able to keep the good work on it going as time goes on and yes he will be paired with someone, just not for awhile.**

**Guest1: Thank you and I'll try to keep the work up.**

**Karnevalfreak59: Thanks and I hope this chapter was good for you, honestly I think it wasn't my best but I think it's still good despite it.**

**Matt: Thanks.**

**Kurohi Rokuja: Well I hope you liked how I had Slender have Toby be his partner and what his first job entailed.**

**Coldblue: Haha, thanks I'm happy you liked the fight scenes and it's great to hear I'm getting better at typing them. It took awhile to do the fight scene though due to wanting it to be realistic between them as well as having Harry survive it. Of course I had them treat him as they were, it would be weird if they all of a sudden act like a great family to them, at most they will be complete assholes to each other in between jobs but they will get along for the most part. Huh those are good names, I think I'll put a poll up for the name choices.**

**Now for your questions. 1) Yes and yes. 2) Now that will be interesting, I'm thinking either a Manticore, Werewolf or a Nudu (A giant Leopard whose breath causes a disease that can kill an entire village and has never been subdued by fewer then a hundred wizards working together). 3) Yes he will because there will be times when Jeff may try again depending on if Harry pissed him off or not along with EJ's promise of trying again. 4) Of course, that will be a huge obstacle for Harry to face. 5) Possibly.**

**OSR fanatic: Thanks.**

**25mar2000: Thanks and he will eventually.**

**Nightmaster000: So true on Dumbledore wishing he never finds Harry when he does. Agreed on the fangirl part because seriously, who the hell would gush over a killer if they try to kill you? Yeah, it would be pretty embarrassing if Harry died after only one day there. Hopefully you enjoyed how he did. Yes he will create the persona for the Magical World as well, just to liven things up a bit.**

**Taranodongirl1: They might be, but I haven't found a good story to explain them yet.**

**Strangest Writer Ever: He will except for the seventh one unless I actually cone up with something to take place there because I don't think he would be on the run from Voldemort in this story when he gets to that point.**

**Alright so how did you like this chapter?**

**Spidey Signing Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Legend Par

_**Chapter 06: The Beginning of a Legend Part 1**_

Harry wanted to go right away, but he was confused when Toby brought him to the side.

"So what are you going to call yourself?" Toby asked curiously earning a weird look from the nine year old.

"Call myself?"

"Well duh, do you think we were born with our names?" Toby asked with a chuckle. "I'm called Ticci Toby because of my Tourettes, Masky and Hoodie are self-explanatory and Jeff took to calling himself Jeff the Killer."

"Why?"

"Well it helps spread the legend." Toby explained to him. "What do you think would be more exciting to hear about, a killer called Bob or a killer called Finisher?"

"Honestly, I'm still trying to get how you are all famous like that." Harry deadpanned.

"That's because people think we're stories." Toby said with a grin under his mouth guard. "Honestly if that video of me goes viral, people will just assume it was cosplay due to the fact I wasn't even killing anyone at the time, but the person who caught it on camera knows that I exist."

Harry frowned considering it a bit before he realized that if he ever goes out away from the mansion on his own and if he does get famous like the other Creepypasta's he wouldn't want to meet any fan girls.

So maybe Harry Potter would just be a disguise.

His real self will be the killer he creates.

"Any suggestions?" Harry asked only for Toby to rapidly shake his head.

"You have to come up with it yourself." Toby said to him. "Otherwise it wouldn't mean much."

Harry sighed at hearing that. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday so it wouldn't be last minute?"

"It slipped my mind." Toby defended himself although his tone had humor in it telling, Harry he did it on purpose.

"Great." Harry muttered not having anything that would hide his face.

Maybe Masky has an extra mask?

Shaking his head, Harry frowned. "I'll meet you in the forest."

Toby raised a brow behind his goggles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Toby was waiting for half an hour tapping his foot wanting to see what Harry had planned.

He killed a bird or two while waiting for Harry and while it wasn't the same as with killing a target, it kept him entertained.

Hearing footsteps, Toby turned and blinked.

Harry's whole face was covered in bandages with only his green eyes showing as he wore a black unzipped jacket and jeans with his two knives in their sheathes along with black boots.

"Bandages?" Toby asked in confusion.

"It's all I could come up with last minute." Harry said his voice muffled by the bandages. "I had to look around for this jacket and boots."

"How did you find them?" Toby asked not seeing them before.

"Sally helped." Harry answered as Toby gave a nod before cracking his neck. "So are we doing this or not?"

"Of course, come on." Toby said as they moved through the forest before coming across the border. "If I remember correctly, the guy we're after lives in North Carolina."

"How far is that?" Harry asked not knowing where they were.

"Not that far with this place." Toby said with a grin. "Slender's forest is everywhere."

"What?" Harry asked as they crossed the border and he was surprised to see the forest change into a swampy place and he turned to see nothing but swamp. "H-How?"

"You can enter any forest in the world from Slender's forest." Toby explained to Harry. "It's like his teleportation."

"Wicked." Harry said with a grin.

Toby gave a nod. "Yeah and only Creepypasta's can find it." He explained to Harry. "And no one enters without Slendy knowing."

"So that's why the new guys are paired up." Harry realized. "Because I'm not a Creepypasta yet."

"Exactly." Toby said with a grin behind his mouth guard. "So you wouldn't be able to find your way back if you went by yourself."

"But how does one become a Creepypasta?" Harry asked as they were coming to the edge of the Dismal Swamp.

"You'll find out soon enough." Toby said with a grin. "For now let's focus on your first job."

Harry gave a nod as he smiled underneath the bandages.

He would be lying if he wasn't excited about thanking another person.

It's been a month since he has and he has been itching to do it for awhile.

"Does it just have to be one though?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, unless we're seen in the act." Toby told him. "But there are times between jobs when we do go out by ourselves to spread our own legends, we just make sure to not be near each other when we do."

"What type of people do you kill?" Harry asked as they had to hide as a few cars came by to avoid being seen.

"Mostly whoever Slendy tells me to." Toby gave a shrug as his shoulders cracked. "It's what comes with being a Proxy."

Harry wanted to ask what a proxy was but he stopped as they saw a sign that said it was ten miles to the nearest town.

"That's where we're going." Toby said with a nod.

"Why didn't we come out closer?" Harry asked curiously as they were moving in that direction.

"Wanted to stretch my legs." Toby said doing an overexaggerated stretch that cracked his legs and Harry had a feeling there was a different reason. "Besides nothing wrong with goofing off on the way, you have been in one place for a month. It doesn't really matter how long we take to get the guy as long as we get him."

"So what you're saying is that we mess with him?" Harry asked with a grin as Toby gave a nod.

"Yup, we mess with him for a bit before ending it." Toby said with a chuckle. "Making the target paranoid is fun and their reactions are hilarious. That's why Slendy lets his victims see a glimpse of him every so often."

"So what's the real reason we didn't come out closer?" Harry asked and Toby shook his head and from his posture, Harry saw that he was serious surprising the bandaged boy.

In the month he knew Toby he was never serious.

"Because there were sightings of the Rake in the nearest forest to our target." Toby explained to Harry. "I can handle him easily enough due to my experience but you aren't even a Creepypasta yet so he will try and kill you he's one of the reasons some of the new recruits were killed on their first job."

"The Rake?" Harry asked in confusion.

"A wild Creepypasta that acts on instinct and tears people apart." Toby explained to him. "That's why we have to be careful when we get closer. If we encounter him, listen to what I say and don't question me, got it?"

Harry gave a nod and Toby's serious posture disappeared.

"Great, so how do you want to make this guy paranoid?" Toby asked excitedly. "I'm curious to see what you have planned."

"Honestly I was going to make it up as I go." Harry said with a shrug surprised by how quickly Toby changed from his usual self to being serious and back again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A twenty-seven year old man with blonde hair and hazel eyes was a nervous wreck as he was in his bedroom with a camera in the room.

"Alright." He said as he faced the camera. "My name is Bobby Warren and I guess this will be my second video I post."

He just posted the first one the other day and he looked up what he saw as well as other sightings so he decided to keep posting videos.

"I've also looked up a series of videos called Marbel Hornet and I realize that there are things in this world we don't know anything about." He said in a scared tone. "I just had my camera out fooling around with it to catch something to send into America's Funniest Home Video when I caught this."

With that he put in some footage of his old video showing Ticci Toby climbing a fence as he jumped from it into a tree and jumped into the next yard.

"I didn't know what I saw with this video." Bobby said shaking his head. "But I looked up other sightings and I got a name... Ticci Toby. I know many of you will think this is fake or that it's just cosplay but that same night this happened."

Footage of a News Story about a brutal murder came on with the victim being killed by what looked like hatchets according to the reports.

"It happened a few houses away from me and there is no way that this is a coincidence." Bobby said shaking his head. "I took this footage to the police but they didn't believe me so I have no choice but to post it."

Standing up, Bobby held the camera as he went downstairs to show that he had a lot of locks on his doors and windows.

"I've spent a lot of money to keep myself safe because I've read about this guy." Bobby said shaking his head. "I don't know if most of it is true, but either this is the real Ticci Toby or it's someone copying him."

With that he turned around to peek out the window, not seeing anything.

"I'm hoping it's the latter because if this turns out to be the real one... Would that make the other Creepypasta Legends real?"

Placing his camera down, Bobby sat on the sofa with his face buried in his hands.

"I wish I didn't see that." Bobby muttered his voice muffled. "I was happier not knowing."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unknown to him, Harry and Toby were listening in under a different window.

"Damn it, he already uploaded it." Harry muttered in annoyance.

"Actually this is perfect."

"It is?" Harry asked with a weird look.

"Yes, everyone will think it's fake if we just mess with him before killing him off camera." Toby explained to Harry. "And in doing so, in showing you with that look you'll be beginning your own legend but I'll have to let him see me as well to make him more paranoid."

"I thought the point of this was to kill him." Harry said in confusion.

"Oh in the end we will, but there is no fun if we just kill him." Toby said shaking his head. "That Marbel Hornet video he was talking about is still going on, Slendy hasn't killed him yet because he finds him amusing."

"Marbel Hornets?" Harry muttered shaking his head. "So wait, you want to scare this guy on camera?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Toby said and Harry frowned.

He wasn't so sure about this.

"If Slendy is annoyed by it, I'll take the blame." Toby told him with a laugh. "Plus he can't really say anything with Jay still being alive."

After a second, Harry gave a nod. "Alright then." He said with a grin. "How long will we mess with him?"

"Oh it should take a week." Toby said before frowning. "We'll just have to stay out of the woods."

Remembering Toby's warning about the Rake, Harry gave a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bobby sighed as the next day came and he was checking the camera as he woke up to see if he got anything and he froze at seeing something on the footage.

It was a short person with bandages covering the face coming into the room and poking him before looking at the camera and giving a shush gesture before pulling his knife out looking ready to stab him.

But then he stopped and left the room.

He was nearly killed the other night.

Quickly uploading the video, Bobby typed in the description of the person in Google and nothing came up.

"What was that?" Bobby asked as the camera was uploading it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now Bobby was getting paranoid as he had his camera with him and exited the house.

Looking over his shoulder, Bobby couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched.

But as he left, Harry came to the back door and waved his hand. "Alohamora." He whispered as the locks opened up and he entered with Toby. "So how do we do this?"

"He won't be back for awhile, so we're going to have plenty of time to set up." Toby said with a chuckle before a ringtone went off and Toby pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Masky is calling."

"You think he saw the video?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"BEN most likely did since it's on the web now." Toby told him before putting the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"_What the hell are you two doing?!_" Masky's voice came in. "_Why didn't Harry kill him last night and steal the camera?!_"

"Well he already posted the video about me so we decided to mess with him before killing him." Toby answered back imagining the annoyed look on Masky's face. "Plus this is the perfect way to start Harry's legend."

"_If Slender finds out he will be angry._" Masky warned him. "_You're lucky he hasn't seen it yet._"

"Hey you, Slendy and Hoodie keep that Jay guy alive to spread yours, what's wrong with us spreading ours?" Toby asked and it was silent on Masky's end before he sighed.

"_Fine, considering it's already on the Web we'll try to explain it, but if he appears to you you're on your own._"

"Yeah, yeah." Toby gave a mock salute through the phone before hanging up.

"Um what will Slender do if he gets angry at us?" Harry asked with some hesitation.

"Mostly deprive us of kills." Toby said with his arms crossed. "But come on, we have a legend to begin."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was night time by the time Bobby headed home and he was checking the comment section of his last video as people were saying that it was cool how he was doing it and like he expected they thought this was fake.

"Figures." He muttered wondering if he should contact the guy from Marbel Hornet before shaking his head. "Nah, he might be thinking it's fake as well."

Muttering to himself, he saw people asking who the bandaged guy was and how they can't find him, making Bobby feel better that he couldn't find anything either.

They were putting up random names for him.

Bandy like that Masky guy but that was quickly torn apart by people commenting how lame it was.

The most popular one was people calling the guy Gauze.

He had to admit, if he was one of the viewers he would say that the name had a nice ring to it.

Giving a sigh, Bobby went to reach for his key only to stop.

The front door was opened a crack.

Checking the camera to see he still had a few minutes on the film, Bobby slowly opened it as it creaked and he went to turn on the light only for none to come on.

Swallowing to himself, Bobby walked through the hall where the flashlight was plugged into the wall and unplugged it before turning it on to see that the living room was torn up with the couch upside down and carvings in the wall.

'_Do you want to see a Magic Trick?_'

'_Let me show you how grateful I am._'

"What the hell?" Bobby muttered before hearing a creak and he turned see a silhoutte standing at the top of the stairs holding two knives.

Bobby shined the light to show that it was the same person in his last video who tilted his head to show the green eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Bobby asked backing up but when the guy began to run at him, Bobby cursed and ran back out the door the camera shaking as the bandaged guy chased him. "Stay away!"

As he was running, Bobby turned to see that the bandaged man was catching up quickly before he saw another shape.

It was Ticci Toby.

Cursing again, Bobby made it to the park where he spun around to see the two still coming as he was backing up.

But they stopped and he saw the bandaged ones eyes widen, looking at something behind him.

Spinning around, Bobby screamed as he saw what looked like a grey, hairless humanoid figure standing on top of the slide and he was so skinny you could see the bones through the skin as his front hands had huge claws.

"Oh shit, it's Rake!" Toby cursed and Bobby's eyes widened.

This confirmed that the Creepypasta's were real.

**To Be Continued...**

** Quite a cliffhanger am I right?**

** I hope you liked the references to Marbel Hornets as well as my OC Bobby showing up with his camera and then the cameo of the Rake at the end of this chapter.**

** The last poll ended with these being the results.**

** Gauze: 4**

** Mystic: 3**

** Abra Kedabra: 3**

** Spellcraft: 2**

** Street Magician: 0**

** Killer Wizard: 0**

** So Gauze will be Harry's CP name and I hope you liked how I had it decided so far with how his first job is going along witht he explanations of how the Creepypasta's are able to be all across the country as quickly as they can be.**

** Now I have another poll up.**

** It's about Bobby's fate.**

** Should I keep him alive and give him his own series like Marbel Hornets with it being a side story of this one with him trying to survive the Creepypasta's?**

** Or should I have him killed in the next chapter?**

** You decide.**

** Alright it's time for the Reviews!**

** Fight99: What do you think?**

** Kurohi Rokujou: Oh they'll be able to but due to the wards they'll only be able to do so with no murderous intentions, something they'll find out when Harry gets the Hogwarts: A History book... Doesn't mean they won't try, the trick will be getting away with it due to the Ghosts and the Portraits.**

** Ultima-Owner: Thanks and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter with what I've had going on.**

** Coldblue: Thanks and yes your votes do count and good point on the Werewolf argument. I didn't want to have Harry really fight Clockwork because he didn't need anyone else hating him and it wouldn't be good to have someone interupt the fight that time because Harry would need to stand on his own two feet. As for his magic, I figured when it's instinctual he's fine but when he tries to use it when not being in danger, it's haywire.**

** Now for your questions: 1) Well not as you imagined it, but I've recently began watching Marbel Hornets and I thought this would be a cool idea to explore. 2) Possibly. 3) He will soon. 4) Yes. 5) Slenderman will see the owl flying around and considering he knows about the Wizarding World he will give it to Harry.**

** Matt: It was to answer Codeblue's question and those were the choices of Harry's Animagus form in the future.**

** Alright that's enough out of me, Spidey Signing Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of a Legend Par

_**Chapter 07: The Beginning of a Legend Part 2**_

"Move!" Toby ordered, no longer focusing on Bobby as he pushed Harry back before ducking a swipe from the Rake. "Get out of here!"

Harry hesitated on the thought of leaving his friend. "But-."

"Do what I say!" Toby interrupted, reminding Harry of his promise. "Screw the job at this point."

"J-Job?" Bobby asked as the Rake turned towards him and lunged.

Eyes widening, Bobby backed up to where he was next to the swings and he got an idea as he pulled on it, causing the Rake's claw to get stuck in the chain.

With that done, Bobby took off running to put some distance between himself and the Creepypasta's.

Rake snarled as it tried to pull its claw free before seeing Harry and Toby running.

Glaring, Rake pulled with all of its strength and finally broke the chain off before it bounded after them, the older human forgotten.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they ran through the streets, the two killers heard the Rake's roars getting closer.

"Shit." Toby muttered pulling his hatchets out. "Harry you need to find a place to hide, now. I'll lead the Rake away from here."

"Leave you to face that?!" Harry asked in disbelief. "Are you insane?!"

Toby gave a cheeky smile. "You just noticed?" He joked before turning serious. "I'll be fine, the Rake can't kill me anyways, rules of being a fellow Creepypasta, it's you he wants to kill because you're not one yet."

"Rules of-."

"I'll explain later!" Toby pushed Harry back as the Rake came into view. "Now go!"

Harry frowned but he did so as the Rake lunged at Toby who twirled his axe.

"Come on you ugly fucker." Toby said slicing the axe across the Rake's chest causing black blood to spray him. "Let's dance."

Faltering from the pain, the Rake managed to slice across Toby's arm as the teen killer didn't even wince as he kicked upwards nailing the Rake in the chin.

"Sorry, but unlike the other new recruits you killed, I actually like this one." Toby said glaring at the Rake as he cautiously moved back with some blood dripping from his arm. "Plus Sally would be sad if you killed her new friend, although I think Jeff would actually be your best bud if you did kill him come to think of it-."

Rake swiped at him to shut him up but Toby rolled under his arm slamming his hatchet into his leg drawing more blood, but the Rake was healing fast.

"How rude, I'm talking here." Toby mocked doing a quick twitch as he jumped and landed on the Rake's back having one of his hatchets handles around the Rake's neck like a horse's rein. "You can understand me right? I'm actually curious on that one."

The Rake shook rapidly, trying to knock Toby off of him as the killer stayed on his back.

"This is pretty fun, I think I may try the rodeo after this." Toby joked before Rake backed up quickly into a car but Toby didn't feel the pain. "Going to have to try harder then that."

On hearing that the Rake decided to quit fooling around.

Fellow Creepypasta or not, he was pissed.

Becoming a blur, Toby was unprepared as he was slammed right into a car windshield causing the alarm to go off with the glass in his hair, some of it in his head drawing blood.

"Is that all-?" Toby was cut off by the Rake stabbing it's arm forward impaling Toby's left shoulder before spinning around and Toby was sent flying quite a bit.

The Rake was about to follow only for someone to shout. "Who is messing with my car?!" A man came out with a flashlight that shined on the Rake. "What the fuc-?!"

Not giving him a chance to finish, the Rake became a blur, his claws slicing across his stomach as guts spilled out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Toby struggled to stand up.

He felt no pain but his arm wasn't responding to him at the moment.

"Shit." Toby muttered before feeling someone grab his good arm and he turned. "Harry?! I told you to run."

"I'm not going to run while you fight." Harry said helping Toby move as the Rake was devouring his newest victim.

"I told you he can't kill me-."

"You have a bloody hole in your shoulder, how would that not kill you?!" Harry asked in disbelief before they heard the Rake growling getting closer.

"Damnit." Toby muttered before Harry moved as quickly as they could to an apartment building.

"Alohomora." Harry said as he magically unlocked the door before going in and locking it.

No sooner did he lock it did something bang against the door as the Rake roared on the other side.

"That won't hold him for long." Toby said as he began running. "Come on."

"How do we beat the Rake?" Harry asked as they moved through the apartment.

"You don't, the only person I know who can is Slender." Toby answered Harry as he began opening cabinets to look for something to bandage the wound but he couldn't find anything useful. "But we can distract him by making him go after a different target and run to the forest while he does so."

"Slend-." Harry cursed. "Can't we just call Masky and tell him what's going on?!"

"The phone died earlier today, I figured we could charge it after killing that Bobby guy tonight." Toby responded with a dry chuckle as Harry shook his head. "If we can get to the woods, we would be golden, but you can't get into the Mansion without me and I won't be able to get there with the Rake chasing us."

The lights turned on to show a woman in a bathrobe whose eyes widened on seeing two people in her kitchen, one of them badly injured by the looks of it.

She didn't have a chance to scream as Harry threw his knife hitting her in the eye causing her to fall over dead.

"Nice shot." Toby said with a chuckle. "Might not be the target, but it works."

"Can we wait in here until morning?" Harry asked grabbing the knife before hearing a growl.

Looking up, Harry paled at seeing the Rake staring right at him.

"Never mind."

"Harry!" Toby went to move only for Harry to put up a hand.

"**INCINDEO!**" Harry shouted in a panic as fire erupted from his hands, catching the Rake off guard and causing him to fly back into the wall.

He didn't mean to use that much energy as a small fire started, but he wasn't complaining.

"Come on!" Toby grabbed Harry and took off running.

Rake shook his head before growling as he could see them running through the flames that were spreading.

It now knew that Harry was one of those wizarding people it runs into on occasion.

Pushing himself up, he took off running after them as both Harry and Toby made it out the door and continued running.

"C-Can't you use your teleporting ability to get us to the woods?" Toby asked curiously twitching as Harry frowned.

"I haven't tried doing it on purpose before." Harry replied with a shake of his head. "Or with another person at that."

"Fuck." Toby muttered as he pushed Harry to the left before jumping back as the Rake landed right where they were. "Damnit, take a hint already!"

Giving a roar, the Rake lunged at Harry who was pushing himself up and he couldn't move in time before static filled their ears.

A tentacle knocked Rake away as Slenderman appeared between him and Harry with Masky and Hoodie in tow.

"Hoodie get Harry and Toby back to the Mansion." Slenderman said darkly as the Rake snarled. "I have some business to attend to and Masky, you take over the job."

"Got it." Masky said as he helped Harry up as Hoodie saw the wound on Toby and shook his head.

"It's just a scratch." Toby said with a smile under his mouth guard.

"How did you guys know we were in trouble?" Harry asked as the three Proxy's ran towards the forest with Harry in tow.

"When that Bobby kid uploaded the video, BEN got us after seeing the Rake on it." Masky explained as they made it to the forest. "Well this is where I go my own way."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion before Toby chuckled.

"Masky is going to finish the job for us while we head back." Toby said to the bandaged boy.

"Aw, I wanted to thank him." Harry muttered but he couldn't deny that he was tired after that mess.

"Always next time." Hoodie replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Slenderman knocked Rake back as the creature sliced one of his tentacles off.

Not giving ground, Slenderman teleported behind the Rake, stabbing it's knee with a tentacle before grabbing Rake by the arm.

"You are to leave that boy alone." Slenderman said making static fill Rake's head as he began to apply pressure on the arm, nearly breaking it. "He may still be human, but he's under my protection from you."

Rake snarled at Slenderman before he used a tentacle to pick up the Rake and threw him into a wall.

Shaking his head, the Rake glared at Slenderman before the static got louder and he took the hint as the Rake took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is he alright?" Harry asked now with the bandages off his face as Toby was being patched up by EJ surprisingly.

"Toby's fine, he doesn't feel pain." EJ said with a snort.

"Yeah, see?" Toby took a scalpel and stabbed his own leg freaking Harry out a bit as blood squirted out. "No pain whatsoever."

"Damnit, stop injuring yourself." EJ said pulling the Scalpel out and began bandaging that wound. "Just don't reopen the wound on your shoulder."

"Got it Doctor EJ." Toby said in his happy voice no longer being serious now that they were out of danger. "... So do I get my sucker now?"

"Do you want me to tear your head off?" EJ growled at that stupid question.

Toby chuckled as Harry looked a bit relieved that his friend was going to be alright. "Sorry for screwing the job up-."

"Screwing it up?" EJ looked at Harry in surprise. "You survived the Rake on your first job, that's an accomplishment."

"It is?"

Toby gave a rapid nod eliciting several cracks. "Not a lot of people live to tell the tale." He said to Harry. "Even Jeff would be hesitant to fighting the Rake."

"Don't let him hear you say that." EJ said dryly as he handed Toby back his coat and mouthguard. "There, now don't get injured again or I may amputate your arm to eat."

"You always say that and I still have my arms." Toby said waving them as EJ stopped him from further aggravating the wound.

"So what did you mean when you mentioned 'Rules of being a fellow Creepypasta?'" Harry asked curiously remembering Toby saying he wouldn't die.

"Few things can kill Creepypastas and we can't kill each other." Toby explained to Harry cracking his neck. "It's kind of hard to explain, but easy to accept when you get down with it."

"What he's trying to say is that Slendy didn't want us killing each other so he made it impossible to do so, not sure how he did it but he managed to." EJ dumbed it down for Harry.

"Huh." Harry didn't know what to say to that one.

"Now I have a busy schedule so keep an eye on this dumbass." EJ said to Harry. "If you can stop him do so, if you can't just let him bleed out."

"Wow, you're popular." Harry said as they left the room.

"Oh he's just pissed because I put laxatives in one of his Kidneys before we left." Toby answered with a shrug as Harry snorted at the image. "Considering Masky won't be hogging the TV do you want to watch it?"

"Sure." Harry said with a smile.

"Great, I'm curious to see more of Elementary."

"Elementary?"

"A TV Show that has a Modern Sherlock Holmes." Toby explained as they entered the room only to see BEN playing a video game. "Or we could hang with BEN."

BEN just barely glanced. "_**Ticci.**_" He said giving a nod. "_**Gauze.**_"

Harry gave a start. "Gauze?"

BEN smirked. "_**That's what people are calling you after your appearance on the videos this Bobby guy put up. It was either that or Bandy.**_"

"... Do I want to know?" Harry asked at hearing that last one.

"_**Not really.**_" BEN said with a shrug. "_**You guys want to play Mario Kart? Playing it by myself is getting a bit boring, especially since it will be awhile before Lost Silver can visit.**_"

"No Majora's Mask?" Toby asked with a chuckle.

"_**You know that Slendy won't let me play that with anyone in the Mansion.**_" BEN reminded him before looking at Harry as he kept playing. "_**What do you say Gauze? Ever played before?**_"

"Uh no." Harry shook his head. "I haven't played a videogame before."

On hearing that, BEN's character swerved off the screen as he paused it looking at Harry in pure shock. "_**What?!**_" He asked asked as even Toby looked at Harry in surprise. "_**Zelda? Sonic? Mario? Pokemon? Metroid? Spyro? Surely you've heard of them.**_"

Harry shook his head not sure what he was talking about. "I stole a small game from one of my first victims, but I haven't really played it yet."

"_**How the hell does a kid not play video games these days?!**_" BEN asked looking at Harry.

"My old family hated me and made me a slave." Harry said with a nonchalant shrug. "Why did you think I snapped and killed them?"

Toby went quiet on hearing the word family to Harry's confusion before he bounced back twitching a bit. "Well then let's give you a crash course."

"_**Without the crashing.**_" BEN said in annoyance. "_**I swear you crash the Karts on purpose.**_"

"I would never." Toby said dramatically.

"_**Yes you would.**_"

Harry gave a shrug before he sat down and BEN passed him a controller along with one to Toby.

It was an hour later and he hasn't won a single race, but he had fun actually playing one as he was in fifth place as Luigi while Toby was Bowser and BEN was Mario.

"So he's a Plumber that saves a Princess kidnapped by some giant turtle thing?" Harry asked as they played.

"_**Pretty much.**_" BEN said with a smirk as he passed Toby making it to first again. "_**It's a weird story, but Mario is a classic video game character, if you want I can recommend some games.**_"

"That would be cool." Harry said with a smile before Toby chuckled.

"Hey BEN, you ready?"

"_**Don't you fucking dare-.**_" BEN was cut off as Toby rammed BEN knocking him off the track. "_**You son of a bitch.**_"

"All's fair." Toby said before BEN rushed past him. "You used your ability didn't you?"

"_**Didn't you just say all's fair?**_" BEN mocked before grinning. "_**Alright about to win-.**_"

He was cut off again as the screen became static.

"_**Damnit Slender!**_" BEN turned to see an amused Slenderman in the doorway. "_**I hate it when you do that.**_"

"I know, that's why I do it." Slenderman said in amusement. "I take it that Toby is patched up and Harry is as well?"

"We are." Toby said giving a rapid nod. "When can I get another job?"

"Heal first young proxy." Slenderman told him sternly. "I can't have you get too injured."

"Aw that's no fun." Toby muttered as the screen changed back with the game at the loading screen to BEN's ire.

"Um are you alright?" Harry asked Slenderman remembering how the Rake was.

Toby and BEN snorted on hearing that. "_**I'd be more worried about the Rake instead.**_" BEN told Harry with a smirk. "_**There's no way he could injure Slendy, few could.**_"

"Wait, there are things that can?" Harry asked in shock because he had a hard time believing it.

"Yeah there's Offenderman, Trendorman, Splendorman, Zalgo, The SCP-."

"Toby." Slenderman sounded irritated as static filled the air.

"Uh no offense?" Toby actually looked a little nervous. "I'm just letting him know who to watch out for."

"_**You had to bring up Offenderman.**_" BEN said with a deadpanned look. "_**You know he's taboo after the shit he tried to pull when Suicide Sadie was staying here.**_"

Harry blinked in confusion wondering who they were talking about before Slenderman walked over. "Ignoring what Toby was saying, I want to congratulate you on not just surviving before I showed up." Slenderman said with a nod. "You did technically kill someone, even if she wasn't your target."

"Uh right." Harry said remembering the woman he threw the knife at. "Forgot about her."

"Oh did we make the News?" Toby asked unexpectedly. "We did cause a fire on escaping the Rake."

"_**Authorities are looking into it.**_" BEN answered already searching due to his connection to the internet. "_**But they think it was blown fuse, it burned the body so badly, you wouldn't see the stab wound in the eye though.**_"

"Sweet you got away with Arson on your first job." Toby smacked Harry's back wholeheartedly. "Maybe next time we can drown or ice someone?"

"Uh right." Harry said with a chuckle.

It was weird on how fast he was being used to these conversations, maybe it was because he snapped already.

But he liked them.

"Hoodie should be back from the store soon." Slenderman spoke up. "It'll be his turn to cook tomorrow."

Harry blinked trying to imagine Hoodie shopping at someplace like Walmart or Target in his get-up.

He couldn't see how he could do it.

That was when he noticed that Slenderman left before BEN took the Mario Kart game out and grinned. "_**Anyone up for Mortal Kombat?**_"

Toby gave an insane laugh. "Do you need to ask?"

"Sure why not?" Harry agreed.

Right before they did though, someone entered the room and they turned to see it was Masky with some sort of white stuff all over his clothes.

"Uh, please tell me that's not what I think it is." Toby said looking a bit grossed out as BEN began laughing.

"Shut. Up!" Masky said in anger. "I do not want to talk about it."

**To Be Continued…**

**Started out with action and it ended with Harry spending time with Toby and BEN playing video games as he got to know them a bit more. As for Toby talking while fighting, I figured with how he's been depicted in this story it would be in his character to do so.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for those of you who wanted Bobby to die, but he got to live due to the poll. The side story Fabled Horrors is his story if you are interested.**

**But I may do another Time Skip in the next chapter and Bobby may make another appearance in this story but he'll mostly be mentioned here and there due to him being the main star in Fabled Horrors (I'll explain what happened to Masky in another Entry on that one).**

**Now time for the Reviews!**

**Ultima-Owner: Thanks, happy you liked it.**

**Kurohi Rokujou: Haha so true, but he knows that he's not even safe in his own house due to Harry and Toby ambushing him inside of it. He may get a familiar as for who he gets them with, that remains to be seen.**

**Karnevalfreak59: Haha thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed who I had show up so far as well as how I had them act. Sorry that Bobby won't die but I hope you enjoy how I tell his story later on. As for how many before he goes to Hogwarts? Might be three or four… Maybe two.**

**Shadowsong14: He will pop in every now and then to mess with Bobby.**

**Coldblue: Haha, good to see that you will enjoy Fabled Horrors and sorry for not having Bobby watch the fight between Toby and the Rake, but I think that realistically he would get the hell out of dodge in that situation, right? As for the teleporting forest? I figured it would work considering Slenderman can teleport in between dimensions, who's to say that his Mansion isn't in between dimensions as well, explaining on how no one can find it?**

**Now for your Questions. 1) Possibly one like the Van Helsing Werewolf, only Harry can control it. 2) Yes I do, because Slenderman knows about that type of stuff so he knows that it would be dangerous if Harry doesn't have any training against it due to the chance of Wizards and Witches finding out about them through that way. 3) Eventually yes, but first he needs to find a way to contact them. 4) Haven't really thought about the pairing yet, but I may make the choice later on. 5) Yes. 6) **

**Fight99: Hopefully you enjoyed the fight I showed so far.**

**Guest2: Sorry, but the polls have decided he should live.**

**To lazy to logon: Haha thanks. I'm happy you like it.**

**Matt: Actually there are flashlights that can be plugged in and charged as well as the ones who have batteries.**

**Guest3: Thanks but sorry I don't know much about Gargoyles, I watched it growing up but that was when I was a little kid so I don't really recall much on it.**

**Zara Potter: Well he won't be sent to kill Hermione but he will meet them at Hogwarts, maybe some sooner.**

**Guest4: I hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Hakkyou31: A little late for that but I'm sure you were satisfied with what happened in the chapter after the one you reviewed in.**

**Guest I Guess: Haha thanks, I'm happy you found out what Creepypastas were and I'm happy you enjoyed this story! As for Bobby staying alive look into Fabled Horrors and that's his side of the story compared to this one.**

**Melancholygoggles: Sorry but the polls have demanded he would live.**

**KishuMai: Cool, I'm happy the story is easy for you to understand despite not knowing much about Creepypastas. I'm still learning new things about them myself as it is.**

**FrostedShadow: Thanks and if you want to know more about Bobby's side of the story check out Fabled Horrors.**

**Alright that's enough out of me, Spidey is signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl with No Eyes

_**Chapter 08: The Girl with No Eyes**_

A ten year old Harry Potter gave a yawn as he was in his Gauze outfit reading a spellbook in his room in the middle of May.

It has been a whole year since he killed his relatives as well as survived the Rake and it passed by pretty quickly despite not much happening the whole time.

He managed to master up to year two of spells in the books as well as read up on some of the Potions and Runes.

The latter was most effective in keeping people who tried to harm him out of his room while he slept.

Plus Slender gave him another book on an art called Occulamancy, or rather the art of protecting one's mind.

Slender said it would come in handy for Harry in the future, so he was a little into it.

His legend was slowly spreading on the Internet thanks to that video Bobby taped of him as well as him hacking that Creepypasta website that BEN set up years ago, and put up his origin story.

He used fake names of course so no one would know his real name with Gauze's identity not being revealed.

If anything that story plus the tape of him stalking Bobby got him quite a few fans like the others… Masky was right on humans being stupid sometimes.

Hell there were some people on a website called Youtube that made an account with his name and a drawn picture of him saying they were him.

So all in all, his legend was good for the year it's been going on.

Speaking of Bobby, Harry was surprised to hear that he was still alive from what he last heard and the guy was laying low not posting anything else of his entries.

BEN told him that Bobby was still recording but why hasn't he posted anything?

Harry himself also changed a bit throughout the year.

He was no longer small and scrawny due to the food they ate there as well as the exercise he got to doing in order to be agile for the jobs they did.

So he grew a few inches and had a small runner's physique for the moment.

A knock caused him to look up from his spellbook. "It's open." He called as the door opened to show Sally. "What is it?"

"Do you want to play?" Sally asked with a smile.

Harry chuckled putting his book down. "I take it Hoodie isn't around?" He asked knowing that whenever Sally was bored she would go see Hoodie first.

"He, Masky and Toby went to the store." Sally explained to him. "BEN is being a jerk, Jeff is out with Smile and LJ, Clocky is in her room and EJ is watching TV."

Harry blinked on hearing that. "Huh, it's a bit unusual that everyone is out like that." He commented knowing that usually two or three leave while everyone else stays.

But he decided not to think on that.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked leaving his room as he remembered to draw a line on the rune to activate it.

That way if Toby beats them back he won't set up a prank in his room.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Sally asked curiously.

"The park?" Harry asked in surprise. "But wouldn't we draw attention?"

Sally giggled, knowing he was talking about the blood on her.

"We'll be there at night, silly." She said.

Harry gave a shrug. "Why not?"

He was getting a bit bored anyways.

Sally grabbed his arm and practically dragged him from the room. "Thank you Gauze."

Harry rolled his eyes at his Pasta name, but he gave a smile. "No problem Sally."

They almost made it outside before static filled their ears. "Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Slenderman asked coming back from one of his walks through the woods.

"We're going to the park." Sally answered as Slender crossed his arms causing her to look down. " W-we can go right?"

Slenderman was quiet before he spoke. "Only if EJ goes with you." He told her.

Sally immediately smiled and took off to find the Cannibal.

"Why couldn't we go by ourselves, sir?" Gauze asked curiously.

"Eyeless Jack hasn't been out much." Slenderman answered with a chuckle. "Plus I'd rather you two have someone with you."

Gauze raised a brow, knowing that there was more to it than that, but he left it alone as EJ was grumbling with Sally on his back.

"Why the fuck do I have to go?" EJ asked in annoyance as Slender whispered something that Gauze didn't hear. "Oh."

Even though he was curious, Gauze knew that EJ wouldn't say what it was as he walked out before looking back at him. "You coming or what, Gauze?"

"I'm coming." Gauze said with a chuckle as he walked out with them. "So Sally, what park did you have in mind?"

"Central Park." Sally said with a smile. "It's night time in New York."

"That's a bit risky." Gauze said knowing that New York was the city that never sleeps.

"It'll be fine." EJ said not caring. "If anyone comes over, I'll just kill them and steal their organs."

Gauze gave a shrug as the woods took them to Central Park with the trees in the area.

"Alright, you two go play." EJ waved them off with a yawn. "I'm going to look around the park for a victim."

"EJ, do you have to?" Sally asked with a pout.

"Sally, I'm almost out of organs and I need to restock." EJ said to her as he walked off, disappearing into the trees. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"Oh well, come on Gauze." Sally said pulling Gauze deeper into the park. "Let's play Hide and Seek."

Unknown to the two children, a young woman was following them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Fucking kids." EJ muttered walking through the city, a few blocks away with a scalpel. "I'm going to miss my favorite show because of this."

Truthfully, he didn't mind as he did need to get more organs, but he wasn't a damn babysitter.

"Besides, they can take care of themselves." EJ said knowing that Sally wasn't careless.

Plus Gauze survived the Rake, that proved he can look after himself.

Pausing as he heard footsteps, EJ smirked under his mask as seven thugs came out surrounding him.

"Oh look at the Halloween Reject." One of them taunted.

"This is our turf." Another said. "And we have a toll going on here."

EJ chuckled darkly. "Let me tell you something." He said before disappearing surprising all of them.

It was when one of them cried out in pain and they saw EJ's hand right through the guy's waist ripping out a kidney before he lifted the mask up and bit into it making one of them scream in shock.

"You should check to make sure the guy you're surrounding isn't a cannibal and a serial killer." EJ said causing them to freak out and pull their guns out before he disappeared again.

He reappeared, slicing one of their wrists open with his scalpel..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gauze frowned as he was looking around Central Park.

He gave Sally a minute to hide as he narrowed his eyes.

'_Where are you?_' Gauze thought, walking past a few trees.

Pausing as he knelt on one knee, Gauze saw some indents in the grass that were fresh and he smirked.

It turned out Masky and Hoodie were very knowledgeable in terms of tracking and taught Gauze a bit that way if he loses sight of a future target, he could always track them later on.

Following the trail, Gauze shot his hand into the bush earning a surprised yelp. "Found you." He said laughing as Sally pouted.

"I thought I had a good spot." Sally complained before grinning. "Your turn, Gauze."

Gauze went to answer only to stop.

He could hear footsteps and from the soft sound they gave they weren't EJ's and Sally could hear them too.

Gripping the handle of one of his knives, Gauze turned to see a young woman with black hair in pigtails that covered the front of her face, dressed in a purple dress that cut off from her knees and her legs were covered with bruises and scratches.

The thing that made Gauze wary was the fact that she had bloodstains on her sleeves.

"Sally, is she?" Gauze whispered as Sally gave a nod, confirming that this was another Creepypasta. "Which one is she?"

"I don't know." Sally said looking confused.

Lifting her head up, Gauze saw through the hair to see that she didn't have any eyes, hell there were no sockets at all.

"Give me your eyes." She whispered as she ran at them with a knife.

Sally grabbed Gauze before the eyeless girl ran through them causing Gauze to blink.

"Did she just-?"

"It's my ability." Sally said with a smile. "I'm a Ghost."

Gauze blinked in surprise, never having been told of this in the year he's been there, hell he hasn't been partnered with Sally on any jobs in the last year.

But then he remembered BEN saying something about Sally being dead on his first day in the Mansion.

The girl paused as she regarded Sally. "Y-You're like me." She whispered in confusion. "You feel the same."

Sally looked curious. "You haven't been around long?"

"Probably." The girl muttered shaking her head. "Just can't remember."

Then she looked at Gauze.

"But you… You're human." The girl lunged again. "I want your eyes!"

Gauze pulled his knives out and blocked hers. "Not happening." He growled out before focusing. "Expelliarmus."

The girl was caught off guard as the red energy surged out of one of the knives, slamming her away as her knife flew into the bushes.

Rolling on the ground as she pushed herself up, the girl went to try again only for EJ to appear between them.

"The fuck is going on here?" EJ asked irritably as he had a bag of organs before seeing the girl and he stopped in surprise. "Another Creep?"

"Another like me?" The girl muttered before realizing something. "Y-You have no eyes too?"

"What?" EJ asked in confusion.

"EJ, you know her?" Gauze asked cautiously as the girl looked towards him again.

"Why is a human with beings like me?" She asked shaking her head.

"It's possible she hasn't been a Creepypasta long." EJ said sounding unsure. "Only another Creepypasta can do that, like how Jeff did to Jane, but it rarely happens."

"C-Creepypasta?" The girl asked looking confused. "Is that what I am?"

"What do we do?" Gauze asked looking at him and the moment he took his eyes off the girl, she lunged again, this time tackling him to the ground. "Get the fuck off me!"

EJ rushed in and knocked her out. "We take her to Slender." He answered pulling the girl off as Sally helped Gauze up. "He'll know what to do."

"So she's coming back to the Mansion?" Gauze asked in irritation from the girl trying to kill him three times now as EJ nodded. "I'm putting extra Runes up to keep her out of my room."

EJ gave an amused snort. "You do that just to keep Jeff and I out."

"Jeff tried to kill me and I remember you trying to steal my organs." Gauze commented as EJ gave a nod, not denying it.

"Good times."

"I'm sure Slendy will know what to do." Sally said not worried at all.

'_Easy for you to say, you're not human._' Harry thought knowing that this girl ignore everyone but him due to him being human still.

Harry watched as EJ carried the girl before he sighed and followed him with Sally. "Sorry this ruined the fun we were having." He said to her.

"It's fine." Sally said with a smile. "It was still fun."

**To Be Continued…**

**Had trouble with this chapter before I decided to end it here and I bet a lot of people will know exactly who this new Creepypasta is if they read into them a bit, the next chapter will show Harry getting his Hogwarts Letter so stay tuned.**

**Oh and I recently started a Batman/Slender crossover with Hoodie being the main character if anyone that reads this story is interested.**

**Now for the Reviews.**

**Gravity-Grants-Primordial-Life: Right, right, sorry about the long wait.**

**ScouterFight: The pairing will be put up as a poll much later on.**

**Ultima-Owner: Yeah, not a bad night at all.**

**The-Writer-Named-Nixon42: Thank you and it'll possibly be a pairing with a Pasta, no slash because that's just about the norm for Slender crossovers and honestly even though I'm getting better at reading slash stories, writing them is a whole other thing.**

**Kurohi Rokujou: He'll most likely be a Creepypasta sometime in either his second or third year and he will be friends with Ron and Hermione in order to blend in.**

**Karnevalfreak59: Mostly up to third year by the time he starts his first year.**

**Matt: That was a typo, there wasn't a sixth question, sorry.**

**Coldblue: Thank you, it was tough to decide what to do with the fight between Toby and the Rake, and I figured with how Toby's character is described half the time it would be believable for him to talk a lot while fighting. Gauze's kill was one of the main parts of the chapter along with him basically slamming Rake with a fireball as well as how he interacts with the other Creeps, I'm happy those parts are the liked ones.**

**Now for your Questions. 1) Yes. 2) Possibly. 3) Maybe. 4) Don't know. 5) Yes, due to how he is in this story that will be a main part in the story during Year Three.**

**Lex: Thank you, I'll try to keep the evil but easygoing theme around for the whole story.**

**Booman980: She'll appear later on.**

**Nightmaster000: Yup.**

**Newerher3: Sorry but SexualOffenderMan is not the pairing for this story.**

**Guest5: It's no prob with the grammar, I'm happy you enjoyed the story so far.**

**Wolfsblood13: Well due to the Creepypasta Legends being on the Internet, the Purebloods most likely won't hear about them… Yet that is.**

**Zara Potter: Thank you and sorry for the long wait on the update of this story. This particular story may end after either the first or second year with the sequel doing the year after that along with a lot of crazy stuff the other Creeps will be involved in. Yes the Patronus will be different. Yes he will have a different fear and I honestly don't know how to answer that last one.**

**Guest6: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Meluvscoaco: You'll see.**

**GayLegionCommander: Thank you, I will.**

**Redsnivy: Thanks you, I'm happy you liked this story.**

**Lord Jace: Thanks for that.**

**Jealous Jack: Jeff wasn't on the list because he would more likely kill Harry then bring him to the Mansion and I will add more Jeff later on.**

**Slaughtershy: Thank you and hopefully you enjoyed this part.**

**Hex: Thank you.**

**Crazy Dragon Ninja: Thank you, I'll continue this so you can see how different it will be when I finally get to Hogwarts and yes Toby is becoming like a brother, I figured in this story he would like having a brotherly friendship with a person like how Masky and Hoodie have.**

**Alright that's enough out of me, Spidey Signing Out!**


	9. Chapter 9: No Longer the New Guy

_**Chapter 09: No Longer the New Guy**_

Gauze was with EJ in the Infirmary while Sally left to look for Slenderman, giving the girl a cautious look. "So how long will she be out?" He asked not taking his eyes off her, just in case she woke up to attack him again.

"A bit." EJ said not caring. "If she wasn't a Creepypasta, I would've taken her kidneys and be done with it."

But the eyeless cannibal kept looking at where her eyes should be.

"You alright?" Gauze asked seeing how quiet he was.

"Yeah, it's just… I never really met anyone else who didn't have their eyes." EJ said in a quiet tone. "It's a little weird."

Static filled the air, causing the two to turn to see Slenderman was next to them.

"So this is her?" Slenderman asked as Sally told him the story.

"Yeah, she has a fetish for eyes though." EJ said causing Gauze to frown. "She focused on Gauze here due to him being human."

"But to be a Creepypasta on her own." Slenderman sounded thoughtful.

"What's so odd about that?" Gauze asked curiously. "Wasn't Rake on his own?"

Slenderman was quiet before he spoke. "Some are born into it like my brothers and I along with Rake." He said with a frown. "Others are turned into them either by fellow Creepypasta or through a ritual."

Gauze didn't miss how EJ rubbed where his eyes should be at the mention of a ritual. "You think she was done through a ritual?" He asked in surprise but anger showed as well. "I thought I killed those Chernobog Cultists."

"Who?" Gauze asked as he was ignored.

"No, she was changed by another one of us." Slenderman said thoughtfully. "The question is which one."

"Sure as fuck wasn't the Rake." EJ scoffed shaking his head. "He never does that, hell I'm pretty sure it wasn't any of us, otherwise we would've heard about it."

"I don't think any of my brothers have done so either… Except for Splendor, but he wouldn't have left her on her own if he did." Slenderman said.

"I don't see how you're related to Splendor." EJ muttered shaking his head. "He's the total opposite of you and everything."

"I question that sometimes myself." Slenderman said in amusement before he went still. "That just leaves one other."

EJ looked confused before he tensed. "You mean Za-."

A groan interrupted him as the three of them looked at the girl who was shaking her head and sitting up. "W-Where am I?" She muttered before zeroing in on Gauze.

"Oh fuck." Gauze muttered as the girl went to lunge only for a tentacle to wrap around her and hold her up.

"There will be none of that." Slenderman said wanting for her to get that message, because from what Sally said, Gauze would be the only one in danger of being attacked by her.

"What are you?" The girl asked in surprise as even without eyes it appeared she could see him.

"A Creepypasta like yourself." Slenderman said setting her back down. "And you are in my Mansion where everyone here is under my protection."

The girl was quiet on hearing that but she gave a nod.

"Good, now what is your name?"

"..." The girl looked up. "Lulu."

"I am Slenderman, this is Eyeless Jack and Gauze." Slenderman introduced everyone in the room, but Lulu's head snapped to EJ on hearing his name.

"... What?" EJ asked a little annoyed.

"N-Nothing." Lulu said looking away as she frowned. "Why is there a Human living here?"

Gauze frowned at how she said that.

"Gauze is in the process of becoming one of us." Slenderman said to her. "And he is under my protection just as much as anyone else here."

Lulu gave a hesitant nod at that, not really wanting to anger someone like him.

It was as if she could sense how dangerous Slenderman was.

"Good, can you tell me how you became a Creepypasta?" Slenderman asked wanting to get the story from her.

Lulu slowly shook her head. "I don't know, I've been like this for as long as I can remember." She said hanging her head.

Slenderman was quiet as it looked like he was analyzing her before giving a nod. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No, I just go from place to place." Lulu said as EJ gave a sigh already knowing what was going to happen.

"Congrats Gauze you're no longer the newbie."

Gauze's eyes widened as he realized what EJ meant.

"EJ go introduce her to everyone." Slenderman said making EJ glare at him but he relented.

"Fine." He muttered looking at Lulu. "Can you stand?"

Lulu looked very confused as she gave a nod and did so before following EJ.

"Slenderman, are you sure about her?" Gauze asked cautiously.

"Your misgivings are natural considering she attacked you on your meeting." Slenderman said understanding what she meant. "But my home is open to almost all Creepypasta's."

"Almost?"

"Others like Rake and my brother Offender aren't welcome." Slenderman said shaking his head. "I asked EJ to go with you and Sally because I've heard rumors of Offender being in New York."

Gauze blinked before he gave a shrug deciding it was best not to ask. "Hey is Toby back?"

"Yes, the Proxies got back an hour ago." Slenderman said as Gauze took off, much to his amusement before he placed a hand on his forehead in thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So wait, we have a new person?" Toby asked as Gauze sat with him, Masky and Hoodie in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Lulu." Gauze said drinking the soda that was in the fridge. "EJ is showing her around."

Masky and Hoodie gave each other cautious looks. "You sure it was a good idea to leave her alone with EJ?" Masky asked.

"She was already a Creepypasta." Gauze said surprising the trio.

"That's unusual." Hoodie said shaking his head.

"You said it." Masky muttered before he began to cough.

Hoodie's head snapped to him. "Did you take your meds?"

Masky gave another cough before he gave a nod. "Yeah, I was a little late to take them."

"Meds?" Gauze asked before remembering how sometimes he saw Masky take some pills while coughing, but he just assumed they were Motrin or something for Sore Throat.

Toby twitched. "Well remember how everyone in this place has a problem?" He asked as Hoodie gave him a look. "What? Gauze has been with us long enough to know."

Hoodie relented on that one as Gauze looked even more confused. "Know what?"

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder." Masky said with a sigh surprising Gauze. "It's usually a toss up between me and Tim."

"Is Tim like you?"

Masky chuckled. "No, Tim thinks he's human and he's scared of Hoodie and Slenderman, so it would be very bad if he came out inside of this place with people like EJ, LJ and Jeff." He said making Gauze blink. "And Tim tries to keep me asleep the same way I do to him."

"That sucks." Gauze said not really sure what to say to that one.

"Yeah, it does." Masky said chuckling at how bluntly the bandaged boy said it.

"So what do we do?" Toby asked in a bored tone as he kept tapping his fingers.

"Why do we have to do anything?" Masky asked with Hoodie nodding. "We're sitting and relaxing."

"Sitting is boring." Toby said with a sigh. "I mean we had fun at the Store."

"You mean when you took off on one of the carts, crashing into other people?" Masky asked with a raised eyebrow. "We're lucky Hoodie wasn't associated with us since I was the one trying to stop you otherwise we wouldn't have any food."

"Oh come on, it was fun." Toby said with a chuckle. "I mean we couldn't kill the employees that kicked us out, but their faces were funny."

Masky chuckled as Hoodie gave him a look saying 'Don't encourage him.'

Gauze found himself grinning at how this was.

Whenever he was on a job he always went with one of the Proxies, so he was more at ease with them than anyone else in the Mansion.

He saw the sibling relationship between all three of them and slowly he was being added into that as the younger sibling to them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gauze left the kitchen a few minutes later only to see Clockwork and Jeff watching TV.

"Hey Gauze." Clockwork greeted not looking away.

Jeff turned, giving Gauze a look before turning back to the TV.

Throughout the year, Gauze and Jeff came to a small understanding, they haven't hung out or had any friendly moments, hell they never partnered up on jobs, but they did respect each other.

It was like that ever since the Rake almost killed Gauze that Jeff didn't make any more attempts, accepting that Gauze had what it took to survive.

In return to that, Gauze respected Jeff because of the story of how he fought Slenderman and survived before fully becoming a Creepypasta.

"Hey, what Cartoon are you guys watching?" Gauze asked.

"Anime." Both of them said surprising him.

"What?"

"An Anime isn't a Cartoon." Jeff said shaking his head, muttering about wanting to kill anyone who called an Anime a Cartoon.

"It's a Japanese show." Clockwork told Gauze. "They're more violent and bloody than American shows, that's the main reason Jeff and I watch them."

"Huh, sounds interesting, so what Anime?" Gauze asked never hearing the term.

"Death Note." Jeff said with a chuckle. "I'd say this Light guy would fit in here."

"Or try to kill us." Clockwork pointed out as Jeff scoffed.

"He could try."

Gauze just looked confused, something that Clockwork noticed. "You want to watch it with us?" She asked curiously. "It's the first episode."

Giving a shrug, Gauze sat down on the floor and began watching the show with them.

He was hooked on the series within five minutes.

"So did you guys meet Lulu?" Gauze asked as the show went to commercial.

"EJ introduced her to me awhile ago." Clockwork said with a smile. "It's nice actually having another girl here."

Jeff looked surprised. "We have another newbie already?"

"She's already a Creepypasta so you can't do your initiation." Gauze said with a chuckle as Jeff snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"You get in trouble every time you do that anyways." Clockwork said giving Jeff a look. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Why not?" Jeff asked giving a shrug. "We're killers, so why shouldn't I?"

Clockwork gave him that one as Gauze gave a yawn. "Tired already Gauze?"

"Kind of." Gauze said giving a smile. "Sally, EJ and I went to Central Park before we met Lulu there."

Jeff chuckled. "That explains the news about the dead bodies removed of organs." He said his carved grin getting a bit wider.

Gauze gave a nod.

LJ came back in with Smile Dog. "Hey Jeff. Gauze. Clocky." He greeted as Smile Dog ran up to Jeff who smirked and scratched his ears.

"Where were you?" Jeff asked curiously. "We haven't seen you for a week."

"Maine."LJ said sitting down. "Spent some time pretending to be a kid's imaginary friend before killing him and framing his parents."

"Nice." Jeff said giving him a thumbs up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everything else that day went on as normal, including dinner despite Lulu joining them for it, looking extremely out of place as she sat near EJ who she got to know the most throughout the tour, with the cannibal looking annoyed, but he didn't say anything.

Jeff and LJ were competing on who had the best recent kill before EJ won by mentioning the gang members he killed in New York.

Toby twirled his fork around rapidly, as he juggled the knife and spoon for Sally with the other hand as she was clapping her hands, while Gauze made sure he didn't stab himself by mistake.

BEN just took one look at that as he shook his head and ate before glaring at Smile who managed to steal some of his food.

Masky and Hoodie, both of them having their chins showing as they ate just talked about that Jay guy they mess with on Marble Hornets although the name Skully came up for some odd reason.

Clockwork made an attempt to talk to Lulu who took to it gratefully.

Slenderman just kept watch on all of them, making sure nothing went too far as he was most likely making plans on who to send to where on a job.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You know it's going to be sunny tomorrow, we should go swimming." Toby suggested as he, his fellow proxies, Sally who was on Hoodie's back and Gauze were walking upstairs. "How long has it been since any of us went swimming?"

"It has been awhile." Masky agreed with a nod. "Beach or the lake in the forest?"

"Beach." Toby decided with a nod. "It'll be warmer."

"Can we build sand castles?" Sally asked hopefully as Hoodie gave a chuckle while nodding. "Yay."

"Alright, we'll prepare tomorrow morning and I'll see if anyone else wants to go." Masky decided as Toby laughed.

"You already know that BEN will say no." Toby said sounding amused.

"Well of course he will." Hoodie said quietly.

"Yeah." Masky agreed. "You know how BEN gets when he's near the water."

"BEN hates the water?" Gauze asked in confusion.

"He's called BEN 'Drowned' for a reason… Well that and he does short-circuit whenever he's near it." Toby simplified as they reached their rooms. "Well, see you guys tomorrow."

As he entered his room, Masky chuckled and walked into his, while Hoodie took Sally to hers.

Gauze was about to open his door when he stopped.

Giving a frown, Gauze turned to see Lulu.

"Can I help you?" Gauze asked as he tensed.

"... I wanted to apologize." Lulu said looking uncomfortable from doing so. "It's become instinct for me to attack humans for their eyes from what I remember."

Gauze listened as he heard that, giving a slow nod. "Apology accepted." He said but he kept his guard up. "But you'll forgive me if I'm on edge around you for a bit."

Lulu gave a nod before she turned and walked away.

Gauze kept an eye on her before he walked into his room and got to work applying the Wards.

He added another one just in case Lulu did try something.

The idea of going to this beach sounded like fun… Maybe he could get himself a quick victim on the way.

**To Be Continued…**

**I decided to leave it off here and the next chapter will be the one with Gauze getting the Hogwarts letter.**

**Now they won't meet anyone from Hogwarts because I'm pretty sure Slenderman can get Gauze there along with Masky and Hoodie due to the fact that those two can blend in the easiest to help him out, with instructions on where to go and what to do.**

**So none of the Hogwarts Staff will know that Harry got his letter until he actually arrives to Hogwarts.**

… **Yup, we're finally getting back into the Harry Potter world of the crossover.**

**Oh and I'm actually surprised that no one guessed the girls name right, I mean her story was pretty popular from what I've read.**

**Anyways, it's Review Time!**

**ScouterFight: Haha, yeah that would be a challenge to type, that's for sure.**

**Gravity-Grants-Primordial-Life: Well Harry isn't necessarily going to kill everyone there… Just people who really piss him off when he knows he can get away with it. There are wards in the school that he'll have to look into before he can act there.**

**Yosbones: Haha, thanks.**

**The Richmaster: Thank you and yes it was.**

**Sellsword Oscar: You'll see.**

**Crazy dragon ninja: Thank you and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**LigerHorse: Haha, thanks and I hope this chapter made it better as it told who the girl was.**

**Ultima-Owner: For sure.**

**Coldblue: Actually he knows up to two years worth of spells, which is possible in the year he's learned them because Harry had 'motivation' to do so with being in a house of killers, as for him learning Wandless Magic easily it's because he didn't start off with a wand like the other HP Characters, more on how that's important will be explained in the story later on. Yeah, Sally's story is messed up with what happened to her but I'm happy I made her lovable in this story, along with her special ability, each of the Creep's have a certain ability. Well look up Lulu for Creepypasta and you'll find her story.**

**Now for your Questions. 1) I'm thinking sometime in the middle of Sorcerer's Stone or in between that and Chamber of Secrets. Oh he'll be a bit concerned but he'll stay out of that fight. 2) I have a list that I may put up after this story which will go until the end of Harry's First Year. 3) Probably. 4) Yes, he will. 5) I'm pretty sure Protego is a fourth year spell so no he hasn't.**

**Multiple-Characters1-Acct: If you're talking about how will he continue the legend while at Hogwarts, there is the Forbidden Forest he can use to get around with the help of the other Creeps.**

**KarnevalFreak59: Thank you and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Duskrider: Yes, yes it will.**

**TheDeadGirlRisen: Yeah, typing how he acts so far while at Hogwarts will be fun.**

**TheGhost129: Close but no cigar.**

**Smugraptor: Hermione becoming a Creep? Now that would be interesting but I don't know.**

**Oleg212: Don't know which house yet but he will play along with Dumbledore until he gets further into the years of Hogwarts to learn more about his ability and considering Voldemort is going to actively try and kill Harry, I think it's safe to assume that he will fight back.**

**Alright that's enough for now, Spidey Signing Out!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mysterious Letter

_**Chapter 10: The Mysterious Letter**_

A man was hyperventilating as he ran through a house trying to get to a door when it slammed shut and the lock went into place.

Trying desperately to unlock it, the man froze when he heard soft footsteps and he turned to see the bandaged boy that has been stalking him for the last few days.

"S-Stay back." The man pulled out a pistol as Gauze chuckled. "I-I'm warning you-."

The man saw movement and he turned to be blindsided in a tackle by a masked man causing him to drop the gun.

Pushing the masked man off him, the man went for the gun only for a knife to go into his hand causing him to scream before his throat was slit.

"About damn time." Masky muttered as Gauze finally finished his kill. "I swear you're worse than Slenderman when he takes his time."

"What?" Gauze asked sheathing his knives as he looked at the Proxy. "I like to see their reaction."

"It got boring after the third day." Masky deadpanned causing Gauze to chuckle. "If he wasn't your job I would've just killed him and be done with it."

"Well he's dead, so what do you want to do?" Gauze asked as Masky shook his head.

"... Want to raid his fridge?" Masky suggested.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure there's some cheesecake in there." Gauze joked causing Masky to glare.

"For fuck's sake, I ate one cheesecake out of my victims fridge and people think I have an addiction to them." Masky muttered shaking his head as he opened it and found a few cans of beer.

Taking one, Masky tossed one to Gauze. "The hell?"

"It's beer." Masky said opening one and taking a sip. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink."

Gauze blinked before opening it but he gagged. "Dear lord, the smell."

"Yeah it's a bit strong, but it's good to drink." Masky said with a chuckle at how Gauze reacted.

Gauze took a sip and practically spat it out, his throat burning as Masky busted out laughing.

"Right, first time drinking does that." Masky said in between chuckles before they heard a thump.

Tensing as the two looked towards the noise, they saw an owl on the window sill.

"The fuck?" Masky muttered walking to the window as the Owl looked at them, rotating its head before he saw a letter. "Who uses birds for mail anymore?"

Feeling curious, Masky opened the window as the owl shot in and landed in front of Gauze, holding the leg with the letter out, giving a hoot.

Blinking, Gauze used one of his knives to cut the letter off as the Owl took off out the window.

"... You saw that too, right?" Masky asked a little weirded out by that as Gauze looked at the send address.

"Masky, you may want to see this."

Tilting his head, Masky walked over and read the Sent Address.

'_**Harry James Potter.**_

_**The Kitchen on the First Floor**_

_**1024 Brookside Drive**_

_**Pataskala**_

_**Ohio.**_'

"Alright that's just weird." Masky commented now worried. "Come on, we should get back to the Mansion before opening it."

Gauze gave a nod as he looked on the back to see an H emblem with four different animals around it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Slenderman held the letter given to him by Gauze and Masky as the two looked at him.

"It's nothing to worry about." He said surprising them.

"Nothing to worry about-?" Masky shook his head. "Somehow whoever sent that letter knew where Gauze was going to be before sending it, if someone can predict that how long before the SCP can-?"

"Masky, no one knew." Slenderman said causing him to blink.

"Come again?"

"It's an invitation for Gauze to go to a School of Magic." Slenderman said handing it back to him. "They use a spell that automatically writes where they were on getting the letter."

Masky stared before he gave a sigh. "Fuck it." He muttered not wanting to think anymore about that.

Gauze gave a chuckle as he opened the letter.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.'

"So this Hogwarts is one of the schools of magic?" Gauze asked a little intrigued by it.

"Yes and one of the few places I cannot go into." Slenderman revealed causing both Masky and Gauze to give him incredulous looks. "The closest I can get is their 'Forbidden Forest'."

"How can you not get in there?!" Masky asked never hearing of anything that could keep him out.

"You remember those runes that Gauze has on his door to keep those with the intent of harming him out?" Slenderman asked causing Masky to give a nod as Gauze learned how to apply those pretty quickly in his time in the Mansion. "The school itself has thousands of more powerful runes that can keep beings stronger than me out."

"Damn." Masky muttered.

"Then wouldn't it keep me out?" Gauze asked curiously.

"Not entirely." Slenderman said looking thoughtful. "You are still human so it wouldn't affect you like it would me, however if you try to kill someone no doubt the runes would power up against you."

"But once I'm a full-fledged Creep, they will affect me?" Gauze asked causing Slenderman to give a nod.

"Masky, I need to speak with Gauze alone." Slenderman said to the Proxy. "Get Hoodie and be on standby.

"So do you want me to go?" Gauze asked curiously, gesturing to the letter.

Slenderman was quiet before giving a nod. "It would be beneficial of you to go and learn more magic that you couldn't learn on your own." He said looking at the boy. "But you'll also be looking into these wards and how they work."

Gauze looked surprised by that before he grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"Be warned, in that school none of us will be able to help you." Slenderman told him. "And though we are nothing but mere legends to some people, there are a few in the Magical World who know of us to be real."

"So watch my back and don't give anything away." Gauze said giving a nod. "Anything else?"

"Yes… Have you been studying up on that Occlumency?" Slenderman inquired eliciting a nod from the bandaged boy. "Then when you get back I will be testing you on that."

Gauze looked a little confused on how he would do that before he frowned. "Get back? From where?"

He suppressed a shiver as he was certain that Slenderman was somehow giving an evil smirk despite not having a face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There were a few shouts as a sound of static ruptured an area in an alley somewhere in London where Slenderman deposited Masky, Hoodie and Gauze.

Of course they didn't have their usual look.

Masky now looked like a dark haired young man with brown eyes and sideburns as he righted himself, wearing a gray long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans while Hoodie was a brunette with hazel eyes wearing a black unzipped jacket.

Gauze had his glasses on and a green vest over a black shirt.

"Fuck I hate not having my mask." Masky muttered as he rubbed his head.

Hoodie gave a nod of agreement, looking uncomfortable without his regular clothes.

Hell, they didn't like the thought of going to a place where they had to act human.

"I hate not having my knives." Harry muttered as Slenderman was still in the alley.

"The entrance to Diagon Alley is across the street." Slenderman said pointing to what looked like a run-down pub to them. "Once you have what you need, move to the nearest park and get back to the Mansion."

"Got it." Masky said as Slenderman teleported before anyone could see him. "Come on, let's get this shit done and over with."

If they thought it was run-down from the outside, the inside confirmed the fact that EJ's storage of organs was cleaner than this.

"Hello, what can I get you boys?" A barkeeper asked as they walked up.

"Where's the entrance to D-Digo-... It was Diagon Alley, right?" Masky asked looking at Hoodie who gave a shrug.

"Ah, Hogwarts Students?" The Barkeeper asked as Masky frowned before he began trying to blend in.

"Yeah, we're meeting up with some friends in Diagon Alley to get the shopping out of the way, so any help would be appreciated."

"It's right through there." The Barkeeper said pointing to a door in the back. "If you ever need anything just ask for Tom."

"Tom, that's you I assume?" Masky asked as Tom gave a nod. "Alright then."

Leaving the bar area, the three went through the door to see a dead-end with bricks.

"... Hoodie you still have the instructions right?" Masky muttered as Hoodie gave a nod and pulled out a slip of paper that Slenderman gave them, telling them which bricks to tap and in what order as he did what was shown before the bricks began to move in on each other and show a neighborhood behind it. "Well I'll be damned."

"This is… Surprising." Hoodie agreed with Masky as they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley.

"So this is the world I'm from apparently?" Harry asked as Slenderman did say something about his magical abilities coming from here.

"And I thought I've seen it all when Operator created us." Masky muttered avoiding a group of red heads being lead by a woman who was complaining about the price of Dragon Liver. "I wonder if Kagekao or Jason knows about this place."

"Probably." Hoodie said as Harry frowned.

Despite being in the Mansion for a year, he has yet to learn a lot about the world of the Creepypasta's, so he heard names like Kagekao, Seed Eater, Scarecrow, Jane and various others being said in the Mansion but not all of them were explained before they came across the Gringotts Bank that was their first stop according to Slenderman's directions.

It was a white building that towered over all the other shops.

Approaching it, they stopped at seeing the note.

"_**Enter, stranger, but take heed.**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware **_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_"

"... Good thing we didn't bring Toby, he would see that as a challenge." Harry deadpanned as he could see his friend doing that.

Hoodie took the initiative to open the door but they all paused at seeing what looked to be midgets with beards walking around, but they didn't look human if you got a good look at them.

It got silent as they entered, everyone in the room looked at Masky and Hoodie as if they could sense they were something more as they walked through the aisle before coming to a stop at a counter.

The person there curled his lips to show cracked sharp teeth. "It's been awhile since we've had beings like you two in here." He said causing Masky and Hoodie to tense as they realize that these people knew. "But with a human as well, my, my don't we live in interesting times? Tell me, how is the faceless one these days?"

"... Busy." Hoodie said his voice straining to remain calm.

"Very well, I assume you're here for a reason?"

"We're here to trade normal money for wizarding one." Masky said placing an envelope on the counter that they got from Slenderman.

The being gave a nod as he ordered another person to fetch the money as he saw how they were all tense, causing him to grin, showing cracked teeth. "Oh don't be like that, Goblins don't care what you creeps do as long as we get our gold."

"G-Goblins?" Harry asked in surprise as he looked at Masky.

"Don't look at me Gauze, it's your world." Masky responded to him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thankfully they weren't inside of the bank any longer after getting the money they needed.

"Alright so the bronze are Knuts, the silver are Sickles and the gold coins are Galleons?" Masky muttered as Hoodie had it written down. "Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and Twenty-Nine Knuts to a Sickle-How the fuck does that make sense?!"

Hoodie just gave a shrug, not really caring.

"Ga-Harry, you getting this?" Masky asked with a look catching himself as they were still in public.

"Not really." Harry muttered, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they met Goblins and how he's from this world.

"Right… So what should we get first?" Masky asked curiously. "You have a school list?"

"Yeah… Should we get the clothes shopping out of the way first before we do the fun stuff?" Harry asked curiously.

"Might as well." Hoodie muttered as they looked around before seeing a shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.'

The three of them entered curiously as they saw Madam Malkin, a squat witch dressed in mauve as she had a smile. "Hogwarts dears?" She asked as they entered.

"Just him." Hoodie said pointing to Harry. "We're his chaperones."

Harry gave him a look as Masky smirked. "Yeah cause we can't trust him to be by himself."

"You must have me confused with Toby." Harry said rolling his eyes knowing that despite his friendship with Toby, the killer will do some crazy stuff when he's alone.

"Alright, we got the lot here, just finishing up on this young man right here, in fact." Madam Malkin said gesturing to the back of the shop where a kid Harry's age was standing on a stool.

It was a blonde haired boy with a pale, pointed face as Harry was lead to the stool next to him and Madam Malkin was using the tape measure to see his size.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" The blonde boy asked and Harry looked at him.

"Yes."

"My father's next door buying books and my mother's up the street looking at wands." The boy continued boredom in his tone. "Then I'm going to drag him to the racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and smuggle it in somehow."

Harry raised a brow as he heard Masky whisper 'Racing brooms, seriously?' to Hoodie who looked just as lost. "Really?" Harry asked seeing a resemblance between this kid and his late cousin only the blonde was skinnier than Dudley was.

"Have you got your own broom?" The boy asked.

"No, but I plan to look into them." Harry said indulging the boy who may or may not be a future mark for him.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." Harry said wondering what Quidditch was but he played along like he did.

"I do, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House and I agree." The boy said with a sniff at the thought. "Know what House you'll be in?"

"I'll know when I get there." Harry said evading the question as he saw the other two proxies looking a little interested, wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there." The boy gave a nod agreeing with Harry as he gave a prideful look. "But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all of our family has been there, imagine being put in Hufflepuff, I think I would leave wouldn't you?"

"Depends." Harry said with a shrug.

The boy raised a brow. "On what?"

"On what the opportunities would be."

"So who are they?" The boy asked giving a disdainful look at Masky and Hoodie, or rather how they looked.

"We're his older brothers." Masky said going along with the story that Slenderman gave them. "I'm Tim and this is Brian."

Hoodie gave a nod.

Neither of them liked the tone that this kid was using though, as if he thought he was better than them.

"Where are your parents?" The boy asked now ignoring the two causing them to glower.

Harry gave him a look, wondering how the kid would react if he knew he just annoyed two Mythical Serial Killers. "They're dead."

"Oh sorry." The boy said, although he didn't sound sorry at all. "But they were our kind weren't they?"

"They were a Witch and a Wizard." Harry said as talking with the boy was beginning to annoy him.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways." The boy said shaking his head in disgust. "Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Harry didn't get the chance to answer as Madam Malkin spoke up. "And you're done." She said.

Harry wasted no time getting off the stool as the blonde boy continued in a drawling tone. "Well I'll see you at Hogwarts I suppose."

"I suppose you will." Harry said paying for the robes as they left.

"Finally, that kid wouldn't shut up." Masky muttered shaking his head. "Please tell me you may kill him?"

"Haven't decided yet." Harry said in a thoughtful tone. "It can't be at this Hogwarts considering the Wards would power against me."

"I'm beginning to think this world is on crack." Masky commented shaking his head. "I mean Gringotts, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"Those are some weird names." Hoodie agreed.

"Like our true names aren't?" Harry asked and the two gave him that one. "Although I think I will look into the Racing Brooms."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was after they bought some parchment and quills, with Masky questioning how much in the middle ages this world was, that they were eating.

"Well at least the Ice Cream is good." Hoodie commented as he had some Chocolate Chip.

Masky gave a shrug. "I guess." He said taking a bite out of his cookies and cream before he looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "You guys want to kill someone after this?"

Hoodie and Harry didn't need any persuading on that.

The day so far was stressful from being wary about the Goblins to getting annoyed by blondie.

So killing someone should calm them down.

"But the bookstore is next right?" Harry asked eating his chocolate and raspberry ice cream.

"Yeah and then we get the Potion stuff before we get your 'wand'." Hoodie said shaking his head.

"Man you don't even need a wand." Masky said giving a sigh as he looked relax.

"I know, but it'll be cool." Harry said looking at him.

Masky just returned the look. "You think shooting fire from a wooden stick instead of your bare hands is cool?"

"... What do you yanks say, I plead the fifth?"

Hoodie just shook his head as he stood up and walked towards the bookstore, gesturing for them to follow.

They spent a good few minutes in there as Harry gave a dark chuckle. "Oh I think I got a good book." He said holding one that was titled 'Curses and Counter-Curses.'

Masky gave Harry a suspicious look. "You better not be trying those out on me." He said as Harry gave an innocent smile.

"Noooo?"

"Uh guys." Hoodie's voice was from a few rows down. "You might want to see this."

"What, did you find something that actually makes sense in this crazy place?" Masky asked as he walked down there only to stop and stare. "What. The. Fuck?"

A lot of nearby people glared at him as there were children around.

Harry was now curious as he tucked the new book along with the various school books he planned to buy and walked down there only for his mouth to drop open.

The reason was the row was specifically called 'The Harry Potter Aisle.'

It showed various books, one of them showed a picture of Harry when he was a baby, to showing drawn pictures of him looking heroic.

"I don't know whether to be creeped out, which is saying something considering who we are, or just confused." Masky said pulling a book called 'Heroic Tales of Harry Potter' off the shelf.

"This is just weird." Hoodie said looking at another one titled 'Fall of You-Know-Who.'

Harry however was looking at all of them in shock, the most seen feature was his Lightning Bolt scar. "I-... I'm famous in this world?"

Masky gave a shrug as he began grabbing the books, looking over his shoulder before stuffing them in the bag. "Might as well see what they say." He said wondering how Harry was famous in this world.

Hoodie however had one opened. "... Apparently he killed someone when he was a year old." He said looking up. "And it was someone they called a Dark Lord."

"Wait, so I killed someone as a baby?" Harry asked in surprise before smirking. "Oh I can't wait to see Jeff's face if he hears about this."

"Do you think Operator knows?" Masky asked curiously as they all went quiet.

"One way to find out." Hoodie muttered as they decided to just get what they need to and leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Potion Ingredients were easy enough to get, along with the Pewter Cauldron and Harry managed to buy a lot of extra ingredients so he could practice brewing in the Mansion as they were passing by the Owl Emporium when a certain Owl caught Harry's eyes.

It was a Snowy White Owl, in a room filled with various other species but the part that caught Harry's attention were the crooked feathers and what looked like a scar on the stomach.

The eyes however had a murderous look as they glanced at him, a look that Harry returned as he saw the Owl tilt its head.

"What are you doing?" Masky finally asked as Harry seemed to be in a staring contest with the white owl.

"I… Don't know." Harry muttered as he entered the Emporium. "I'll be right back."

"Should we go after him?" Hoodie asked looking at Masky.

"Nah, he can take care of himself." Masky said before seeing a sign pointing to someplace that was called Knockturn Alley. "Hey you mind waiting for Harry?"

"Knock yourself out." Hoodie said as Masky left, walking down the alley.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry saw various owls inside of the Emporium as he made it to the desk. "Hello, you here to pick up an Owl for Hogwarts?" The Store Clerk offered.

"Why would I need one?"

"Ah Muggle-Born?" The Clerk asked.

"No, I was raised by muggles though after being adopted." Harry said looking at the Owls to see them glaring at the white one who glared even fiercer.

The Clerk gave a shrug. "Well a lot of people use the owls for delivering their mail, it helps keeping people in contact without using Floo."

Resisting the urge to ask what 'Floo' was, Harry decided that it would be useful. "How much for the Snowy one?"

On hearing that the Clerk looked a little uncomfortable. "Uh I'm not sure I should sell that one to you."

"Why not?" Harry asked as he actually liked the white owl compared to the others.

"She's very… Temperamental." The Clerk chose his words carefully. "Anyone that tries is attacked viciously by her."

Unknown to the Clerk, he just made Harry grin. "I like a challenge."

The Clerk gave a frown as he looked at Harry. "Are you mental?"

Harry didn't answer that before the Clerk sighed. "Fine, but if she attacks, I'm putting her back."

Harry gave a nod, agreeing to the terms as the Clerk pulled out a stick much to Harry's curiosity and waved it, allowing the cage to open.

The white owl flapped her wings and shot out, landing near Harry, giving him a dark look.

Harry returned the look, but while the Clerk kept his eyes on the owl, he didn't see the boy giving the Owl a twisted smile, dropping the innocent facade causing the Owl to see who he really was.

The Owl matched the stare before giving a nod as she flew onto his shoulder much to the complete surprise of the Clerk while Harry quickly put the facade back up.

"Well I'll be." The Clerk said stupefied by what just happened.

"So how much?" Harry asked pulling some money out.

Five minutes later, Harry got the owl in a cage as she had a disgruntled look with the boy promising that she would be free once they were out of the Alley.

Hoodie just shook his head at what he was seeing.

"Where's M-Tim?" Harry asked curiously.

"He decided to check something out." Hoodie answered as he eyed the owl who glared at him. "If Smile eats this bird it's your fault."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Masky had a frown as he was in the Knockturn Alley and he had to say, this place seems perfect for future shopping.

It's definitely got the dark and gritty environment.

And he could see from how everyone was acting that there were quite a few illegal things happening around here.

"You look lost." A voice said causing Masky to frown as he saw someone in rags with some cracked teeth. "Not one to be around here are you?"

The man had a wand in his hand as he made some demands.

"Now give me your valuables and be quick about it."

Masky however looked amused at this.

This man was attempting to rob him.

"What are you smirking at-?" The Man was cut off as Masky grabbed his wrist and easily snapped it causing him to scream in pain and a lot of onlookers looked on as Masky took the wand and snapped it in front of the man.

"Oops, was that yours?" Masky asked as he had a grin before kicking the man back.

He then looked at the others as they easily got back to what they were doing.

Feeling satisfied that no one was going to interfere, Masky grabbed the man and dragged him out of sight.

A few minutes later a bloodcurdling scream resounded from the Alley.

As Masky came back out wiping blood off his hands, he looked at the others. "Anyone else?"

Needless to say, no one bothered Masky as he continued to explore now liking this Knockturn Alley more than ever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Masky met up with Hoodie and Harry just as they were about to head into Ollivanders. "What took you-?" Hoodie stopped as he noticed a smirk on Masky's face. "What did you do?"

"I only defended myself from a mugging." Masky replied innocently. "And gained a reputation to not be fucked with."

Hoodie was silent before sighing. "Forget it." He said and that was when Masky saw the Owl.

"You bought a bird?"

The Owl screeched at him causing Masky to raise a brow.

"She's very temperamental." Harry said repeating the Clerk's words. "I thought she would fit in fine."

"Well we have just about everything, but one thing." Hoodie inputted as he held a hand out for the list that Harry had.

Once it was handed to him, the Proxy double-checked everything because he didn't want to have come back.

"The wand?" Masky asked in a bored tone as they saw a store called 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.' "Huh, quite a long business."

But Masky had a frown as something about that store name had him thinking.

"Let's just go." Hoodie commented, handing Harry back the list as they walked in to see it was an extremely cramped place with bookshelves full of small boxes, a lot of them having dust from years of not being touched and there was a very spindly chair that neither of the Proxies trusted.

Coughing a bit from the dust, Harry spoke up. "Hello?"

"Good Afternoon." A voice said coming out of nowhere startling Harry and he saw that whoever spoke also startled the other two, not an easy feat either.

An old man walked out of the shadows with his wide eyes shining like the moon.

He looked so creepy that Harry idly thought that maybe this man was a fellow Creep before squashing the idea.

"Ah yes." The man spoke up walking up to Harry. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." The way he knew exactly who Harry was surprised him. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry making the boy back up as those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"I think you should back up." Masky warned not really liking this guy as he was a bit too close for comfort for all of them.

"Ah yes Masky and Hoodie am I right?" Ollivander asked with a knowing smile causing everyone to freeze. "It's been some time since I've been in contact with the Operator, how is he doing?"

"How do you know of him or us?" Hoodie asked all politeness gone as he was ready to kill the old man.

Masky however frowned before his eyes widened. "No fucking way." He said looking at Ollivander in complete shock. "382 B.C."

Hoodie paused in shock as well, while Harry looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Gauze, this man is the Wand Maker." Masky said causing Harry to blink. "He's an extremely old Creep along with Slenderman."

"Slenderman, is that what they're calling him these days?" Ollivander asked with a snort. "My he keeps getting new names."

"So he is a Creep?!" Harry asked in surprise as he did have the thought for a second.

"Yes, although I haven't been active in many recent years." Ollivander the Wand Maker said giving a dark smile. "I have to keep up appearances as this I'm afraid. But my, Harry Potter is one of our kind?"

"He's not there yet, but he's getting there." Masky said a little respectfully.

"Sounds grand, but you didn't come here to listen to an old Creep ramble, you want your wand?"

"Yes." Harry said now extremely interested in this place as he saw Wand Maker grabbing a Wand case off of a shelf.

"Now a lot of these wands are made by 'Human' standards with no dark rituals involved, but I like to dabble a bit now and then." Wand Maker explained before opening one. "Now Gauze what's your wand arm?"

"Uh… I'm Right-Handed originally?" Harry said not sure as Wand Maker waved a hand and a tape measurer was going all around him, measuring his height, how long his arm was-... His nose?

"Good, good, now this wand is a human named one." Wand Maker explained holding it up. "Every wand in here has a magical core that will be unique to each wielder. Everything from Phoenix feathers to Dragon hearts are considered for making the wands."

"So there's no same wand?" Harry asked a little interested.

"Well there is one that shares the origin of a Phoenix feather, I was actually saving that one for you until I found out you were a fellow Creep." Wand Maker said with a sadistic grin. "After all the brother of that wand gave you that Scar."

Harry blinked as he chuckled. "That would be weird."

"Yes now this one is beachwood and Dragon Heartstring. Nine inches and very flexible." Wand Maker held it out as Harry grabbed it and only held it for a few seconds before Wand Maker snatched it back. "It didn't work for you because you are not compatible for this wand."

Harry looked towards Masky and Hoodie who were waiting patiently before Wand Maker held out another wand.

"Maple and Phoenix feather, seven inches and quite whippy." Wand Maker explained.

It went on like this for a long time and Harry saw Wand Maker was having a hell of a time with each wand he pulled off, sometimes apologizing to the 'wands' for neglecting some of them.

"You act like they're alive?" Harry commented as Wand Maker smirked.

"Oh they are, the Wands choose the Wizard you know." Wand Maker said before pausing as he pulled out an extremely dusty wand. "Oh this one was one of the first few wands I've ever made so it's been around for a long time."

"Really?" Harry asked as the Wand Maker pulled it out.

"Eight Inches, Walnut Wood with a Thestral Hair as the core." Wand Maker said before grinning. "And held together by the blood of a human sacrifice from my old days."

Harry tentatively grabbed it before the wand lit up as magic poured off of it.

"Haha I should've known that a wand like this would work for you." Wand Maker said in glee. "Walnut Trees have a lot of superstition around them, some include death and the Thestrals are creatures that can only be seen by those who witness death."

"Sound's like my kind of wand." Harry said seeing at how unique the wand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Finally home." Masky muttered as they made it back to the Mansion after getting the wand.

It took forever to lug everything to the forest in order to get back.

Hoodie rolled his eyes and walked to the Kitchen to get something to eat before he changed into his regular clothes.

"You have it from here Gauze?" Masky asked as he wanted to get dressed in his usual outfit.

"I do." Harry said giving a nod as he held out his new wand, deciding to give it a go. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Everything floated up as Masky glared. "You couldn't do that a while ago?"

"And have all those normal people see the levitation?" Harry asked with a snort. "We already got weird looks for the Owl alone."

The Owl in question was flying around the outside of the Mansion, happy to stretch her wings.

"Whatever."

A few moments later, Harry was back in his Gauze outfit, minus the bandages as he had everything in his room and looking through some of the books that had something to do with him being famous.

As he read, Gauze sensed someone behind him as he smirked. "Hey LJ."

Gauze heard some cursing as he turned to see the Creep. "How did you know it was me?" Laughing Jack asked annoyed that he wasn't able to scare him.

"You're one of the only ones who can get past the Wards besides Slendy." Gauze remarked as he knew how LJ had the ability to teleport even if it wasn't completely on par with Slenderman's. "So what is it?"

"Just seeing how our resident human is doing." LJ said with a grin showing rows of sharp teeth. "I haven't been around much this year with my busy schedule."

"With you being a kid's imaginary friend?" Gauze asked with a raised brow as LJ gave a laugh.

"Well of course." LJ said as he looked around. "Man where the hell did all of this stuff come from?"

"Found out there's a school for people who can do magic and a whole hidden community where people can do what I can." Gauze answered earning a surprised look from LJ.

"First I've heard of that." LJ said in confusion as Harry gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm going at the beginning of September."

"Huh." LJ muttered before they heard some crashing noises downstairs. "Well it sounds like Toby's back."

"He had a job?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Nah, he just left because he felt cooped up." LJ said as he turned and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're shitting me." Jeff had a glare as Gauze smirked while they were at dinner.

"Nope, I killed someone as a baby." Gauze said giving a laugh at how Jeff glared at him.

"That's bullshit!" Jeff complained shaking his head. "There's no way."

"It's a recorded event." Hoodie supplied with a shrug.

Toby laughed as he twitched. "Nicely done Gauze." He said cracking his neck before he looked thoughtful. "So you know where this Magical World is?"

Gauze gave a nod as Jeff frowned before looking at Slenderman. "How come none of us were told about this world, or this Wand Maker that Masky and Hoodie knew about?"

"Because knowing you, you would rush in there and kill some of them bringing the truth of our existence to light." Slenderman responded in a deadpanned tone. "As well as setting off every warding charm that will detect us."

"Oh come on, I'm not that careless." Jeff said crossing his arms. "I sneak into places all the time."

"You aren't going to Diagon Alley." Slenderman told him.

Gauze gave a small chuckle as he thought about some of the only rules that they follow here.

No fighting in the Mansion.

Don't reveal yourselves too much.

And don't kill anyone too famous.

That last one is the only reason some people like Stephenie Meyer and Justin Bieber were still alive.

Jeff glared as EJ just ignored the whole conversation.

Lulu was intrigued by the idea of a hidden magical world while Sally was asking Gauze what type of magical creatures there were.

Smile was eating but he was also growling at the White Owl who was perched high up, giving him a glare.

As they finished eating, Gauze saw Slenderman looking at him as the being gave a nod before disappeared.

Knowing what he wanted, Gauze stood up but he stopped, looking at Jeff. "If you want I could find out the address to some Witches and Wizards for you to kill for an extra challenge." He offered causing Jeff to look surprised before the killer gave a sadistic smile.

"There might be hope for me not to kill you yet." Jeff commented.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what exactly are we doing?" Gauze asked as he stood across from Slenderman in the middle of the woods.

"I'm going to spend this month making sure your Mental Shields are good enough to prevent any 'curious' Wizards from reading your memories." Slenderman said causing Gauze to tilt his head before he winced as static ruptured through it causing him to grip it in pain. "I won't be going easy on you."

With that said, Gauze couldn't stop the scream of pain from erupting as his mind was assaulted.

**To Be Continued…**

**Wow this chapter took a long time but it was worth it considering this chapter is the longest for this story.**

**Now the trip to Diagon Alley is done and I hope you liked how I mentioned some Creeps that haven't shown up yet as well as show some characterization between Masky and Hoodie.**

**Plus I made Ollivander into a Creepypasta because the guy was way too creepy from the book to not be one.**

**But right now Gauze is training his mental shields with Slenderman in order to prevent any magical beings from finding out where he's been as well as to prevent them from finding the location of the Mansion.**

**And Gauze is on a mission of his own in Hogwarts as the Castle itself is heavily guarded with powerful runes to keep extremely dark entities out for many generations, so I think it would make sense for Slenderman to have Gauze look into it while he's still human as well as explain how the others won't be able to just kill some people in that school.**

**Oh and Harry didn't use the Potter Vault because A) He doesn't know about it. And B) Using it would let Dumbledore know he's in Diagon Alley considering he has the key.**

**He will get the key back after the first year though.**

**Alright it's time for some reviews.**

**Duskrider: Yes he will be extremely bored and having the Invisibility Cloak will only add to his arsenal as Gauze.**

**Smugraptor: Yes I would like to hear the ideas please.**

**GodofGreed: Well I'm going to have him be a Master Manipulator in my other HP story, in this one he's actually going to be a good Dumbles, just a little more human in making mistakes.**

**Coldblue: Thank you and Lulu's story doesn't really show much of her character except for having someone follow her before he kills them to steal their eyes, so I'm happy people enjoyed her character at the moment. Haha the beach idea was kind of a joke, I wasn't going to show that because it would be OOC to type for them, but honestly people like to relax and I think some of them would.**

**Now for your questions. 1) I'm not that active on Fanfiction as I used to be but I'll try to update some of my older stories. 2) Yes I planned for that but they aren't really bonded yet, more of Hedwig's past will be revealed as the story goes on. 3) I hoped the ending of this chapter did a good showing of it. 4) I think I'm going to keep that story separate from this one. 5) Well not really because only a 'few' Witches and Wizards know of them to be true.**

**Guest7: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

**The Richmaster: I'll have Harry meet Slender's brothers eventually and no this story won't be connected to Hoodie in Gotham.**

**Shinigami Phantom: Yeah but considering this is a Slender crossover murdering the Dursley's had to have happened as well as Harry's marks.**

**Matt: Kind of, I wouldn't necessarily say evil but he is pretty dark with killing people that Slenderman sends him after, he's pretty indifferent around anyone else.**

**Karnevalfreak59: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

**The Crazy Reviewer: Thank you and I will eventually address the issue of him not swimming, possibly in the next chapter. As for Marge Harry doesn't even know where she lives as he's never memorized anyplace outside of Privet Drive, he will kill her though when he does find her. Harry will learn the Unforgivables when he hears of them.**

**Just curious: There will be a pairing maybe in the fifth year but right now no. I may do the traditional Ticciwork pairing. As for the house, I think Harry would play along with what they think of him in order to keep suspicion off of him as if he plays along with being the 'hero' they wouldn't suspect him of being who he is, I may put up a poll later for the houses he would be in.**

**Sea and Chaos: Thank you and I'm happy you liked this story, yes Hedwig is changed so she may be his familiar. Gauze may make an appearance at Hogwarts but not in the way you would think.**

**Zara Potter: Thank you and I think Sirius will really freak out but kind of accept it with the mental issues being in Azkaban caused.**

**Guest8: Those would be some interesting reactions wouldn't they?**

**Sweet Smile: I think I may do that in the next chapter as well when Harry and Toby talk. Uh I wasn't going to show the beach because it would be a little weird to type but I'll have it referenced a bit. Yeah that many years in Azkaban would really do a number on a person so it would be possible that he would accept Harry as a killer. Sirius staying at the Mansion? Priceless.**

**Now for the Spanish Part. Creo que puede hacer que en el próximo capítulo, así cuando Harry y Toby charla. Uh yo no iba a mostrar la playa, ya que sería un poco raro que escribir pero tendré que hace referencia un poco. Sí que los muchos años en Azkaban serían realmente un número en una persona por lo que sería posible que él aceptaría Harry como un asesino. Sirius estancia en la mansión? Invaluable.**

**TheDeadGirlRisen: Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Multipule-Characters1-Acct: Possibly.**

**Guest9: Haha that would be a good joke but I may have his Patronus be something else.**

**I don't know: Oh… My… God, that would be hilarious to type! I need to add that in somehow.**

**Meep: They may find out somehow, just not yet.**

**RaNdOm StUfF: Sadly that's not how it's going to end with Marge, but that would be priceless to type.**

**Kurohi Rokujou: No it won't be influenced by a person and the staff will be surprised about the Dursley's 'untimely' demise.**

**Guest10: Yeah that would be fun to type.**

**God of the Challenge: Possibly.**

**Food is bae: Exactly it's very unbelievable that Harry never snapped in Canon with all the shit that happens.**

**Sharknight 101: Soon.**

**Random Dancing: Yes he does and I actually planned to use that.**

**Drake58: Yes and that will show later on.**

**Ender the Multiverse Detective: Thank you.**

**Eggers: Sorry for the wait.**

**Itharax: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

**Kira Akuma: Thank you and I'm glad your first Creep story was this one.**

**DarkBlur2005: You don't want to know *Smiles mischievously***

**Lucille: A little late for that one, don't you think?**

**Marshman101: Thank you and I am sorry for the long wait.**

**Lawliet: I figured with how bloody some animes were the Creeps might enjoy them. And Death Note is a good one.**

**ThePinkyNinja: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

**Firestar-Harry: Sorry for the wait.**

**KorinaDragonClaw: Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this one.**

**Alright that's enough from me, Spidey is Signing Out!**


End file.
